Can You Save Me From My Insanity?
by JellyfishTamer
Summary: Lavi has been sent to The Black Orders treatment center, Because of his case of 'Multiple Personality Disorder' upon being sent there he meets different people with different problems. Will he survive in such an unstable environment?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Do not own . I just own this story that I have written just for you.

O_o_O_O

I looked at the clock quickly before I grabbed the kitchen knife that was on my computer desk. Grandpa Jiji should be asleep by now, so he won't disturb tonight's activity.

"Deak, are you sure about this?" I whispered quietly, making sure that the old panda wouldn't here; unfortunately he was a light sleeper so I would have to be as silent as possible. The voice in my head sounded like silk, his voice resonating in my head.

"Of course, you want to stop feeling so lonely right? Just one little slice, and that's it, well be together" Deak Assured me, as I looked at the knife. I was unsure if this was the right decision, I knew if I cut deep enough on the jugular vein I would be dead.

"I don't know Deak" I mumbled, as he made a disgruntled noise. He was objecting the only rational thought that crossed through my fucked up head.

"Common Lavi, think about it; you're taking away your life and making society a better place. And think about how much panda would save money because he doesn't have to take care of you." He said them so calmly, but they stabbed me in the heart because it's true. The world doesn't need me to take up space, and Jiji would be better off without me.

"See? And with me you will be happy; you'll never have to feel that pang of loneliness ever again." He paused as I swear I could feel a smile curl on his imaginary face. "Unlike him, I will always love you."

And really, that was all it took to convince me.

Taking the knife I put the blunt part of the knife to the edge of my wrist. Breathing slowly, I dragged it across my skin as the jagged edges bit into my skin, and the metallic smell of blood reached my nostrils. As I watched the crimson liquid run down my arm as I kept dragging.

"You're almost there, keep going" Deak said encouraging me to continue. And he was right, I felt dizzy as the world started spinning faster than it should be, and my vision also started to blur. I was so close to Death, I could almost see a reflection of myself.

My reflection smiled at me. Reaching out his hand, I almost clasped it until I heard Jiji voice. "Lavi, you idiot!" my eyes focused only little bit to see the old panda's horrified expression. I could see him reaching to my cell phone, dialing 911 but after that my world went blank.

TNS…

I heard multiple sounds, all of them incredibly annoying. All I could here was a constant beeping sound. I cracked a tired eyelid open, but regretting the decision immediately. For all I was surrounded by were bright white fucking walls. My head pounded at my skull with no mercy as I groaned in pain.

I heard the sound of shuffling, as I heard I small wheezy sound. "Lavi?" I think my heart broke. Never have I heard the Panda sound so weak, and so concerned. I opened my eyes slowly, adjusting them to the light and cracked a weak grin.

"Hey, Panda how's it going?" My ears picked up a small sigh of relief, as I replied. I had then realized that maybe Deak and I didn't plan it out as thoroughly as we thought. The old panda cleared his throat and gave me a look of disappointment. I couldn't look at him when that expression covered his face. I knew what he was going to ask as I braced myself for the question.

"Why Lavi? What compelled you to do this?" I gritted my teeth as I avoided eye contact. I knew there was no point in lying, Grandpa Jiji could always see right through me, he was the only person I knew who could call out my lies. Deak growled in the back of my mind, protesting the idea of me telling him the truth. For right now I silenced him but it would get a mental ass kicking later.

"Deak told me to do it" I murmured quietly, but loud enough for him to hear me. I looked at Bookman and the disappointment was soon wiped off his face, as his expression became hard. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"I knew you had it, but I've been trying to ignore it for so long" I was confused at his words and my expression must have showed it as well.

"I'm confused, I've always had what gramps?" his eyes were opened as he narrowed them towards me.

"Multiple Personality Disorder, Lavi. You have been having these since you where young; they would all be different, in many ways. But" He paused, mostly because he was feeling guilty.

"I had neglected to do something at the early age you started, and now forty-eight personalities later and I had almost lost you." From all the expressions I have heard from him, bitterness and sadness was never one of those.

"But now I am going to do something that I have should have done years ago." I raised my eyebrow, Jiji had made a decision and I slightly frightened.

"Lavi, you'll be staying at the Black Order Treatment Center" He said firmly leaving no argument in his wake. My Emerald green eyes widened in horror as one thought crossed through my mind.

Well, fuck me with a rusty aids infested spoon, he's sending me to the Nut house.

O.O.O.O

A/n: I Hope you Enjoyed reading this. I should be updating by Friday, but that's if I get enough Reviews. And please no flames, I have never met anybody who likes. "YOU'RE STORY SUCKS" or "WTF IS THIS SHIT" So please no flames.

R&R


	2. The Arrival,New roommates and rabbits

The car ride from that god forsaken hospital was silent. Gramps hadn't said one word to me as if I was some ticking time bomb, which I couldn't blame him after the stunt that I pulled with the bit of insanity in my head called Deak.

Jiji had already gotten my things together, I guess since I was out like a light after my confession he had spare time to get them. My head perked up as I saw a beige colored building up a head, and my stomach was already doing flips and kicks before I was even in the building.

I grimaced as we parked; I was actually hoping we'd get into a horrific car crash, and the car blew up so no bodies were found.

Hey a kid can dream right?

Keeping the unpleasant look on my face, we walked into the hideously colored building. Greeting us was a young Chinese man in a white trench coat. If I had to guess his age he must be near maybe 25 maybe a little older.

The Chinese man smiled politely, his eyes crinkling at the corners slightly. He made a motion for us to sit down across from him.

"Ah hello, you must be Jiji and Lavi Bookman. I'm Kumoi I run the facility here" He said shaking the old pandas hand first then mine, I forced on a small smile as I shook his hand. When he sat down he quickly got comfortable, discussing plans of the protection of the rooms, Security around the campus, and the days of visits and how so often it's ideal to come.

As he was discussing these with grandpa Jiji, only one thing I was nagging at my mind, and no, it wasn't just Deak.

"When will I be able to get out of here?" Both Kumoi and Panda looked startled as they snapped their heads towards me. Kumoi relaxed but the elder Bookman had not.

"Depending on how stable you are and if your…problems have increased or not" When he had said 'problems' I frowned. I hated that word; it made me feel as if I had done something wrong and was never forgiving for it.

Oh wait, I did

Kumoi smiled kindly at me, but it didn't seem as plastic as the doctors and nurses where at that god awful hospital.

"Now Mr. Bookman, I think it would be an appropriate time to leave. I think Lavi needs time to get comfortable here." Grandpa Jiji nodded stiffly, as he turned around to walk out the door. It hurt that he didn't say good bye but I didn't let it show. I was a good actor; it shouldn't be hard to pretend.

The Chinese man turned towards me. "My little sister, Lenalee will be here in a few minutes to show you the room you'll be sharing with." His smile suddenly turned dark as he narrowed his eyes. He placed a hand on my shoulder, his mouth next to my ear.

"If you touch my sister let alone flirt, or any type of seduction towards her, I will personally kill you with a Spork, and blame it on the Anger management kids, do you understand?" I could swear my eyes where about the size of a dinner plate, as I nodded stiffly, in fear.

"y-yes sir" I shuttered, and I had every damn right to, I'm sure this man has been hanging around the crazies for far too long. His kind smile was put on his face, as he patted my shoulder, as he backed up.

"Good, glad we understand each other" He said as a pretty Chinese girl with long pigtails came into the room. Her face brightened, as she smiled at me.

"Oh, you must be Lavi right?" She said as she handed the man a bunny cup full of coffee. I grinned and nodded.

"Yup, and you are?" I tried to be as nice and polite as I possibly could, being in such circumstances. It was hard but I managed to keep my grin in place, as she held out a hand so that I could shake it.

"I'm Lenalee; I'm Kumoi's little sister and secretary." Well, at least I can see why Kumoi made a threat on my life now. Lenalee was quite a beauty and I can see guys trying to get in her pants. Kumoi coughed; as I looked towards him he sent me a glare that promised pain, and a lot of it.

"Now, Lenalee why don't you show him to his room" Lenalee nodded enthusiastically, as she started pushing me towards the dorm rooms. We reached room 116, and opened the door. The walls were blank, on the right side and left, at first I thought I had the room to myself until I saw boxes on the right side, and a person on the bed.

Lenalee smiled as she leaned towards me. "That's Yu Kanda, he is honestly really nice just don't get on him angry" I think I almost screamed, that's just Fan fucking Tastic my roommate had anger issue, just perfect. Could my life suck anymore then it did?

"Well, you bags should be in there already, and I'm going to leave it to you to get comfortable" And with that she walked away, as I had also realized I spoke to soon.

I entered the room, as Kanda had snapped an angry glare at my direction; I collapsed on the left bed where my most of my stuff was. I could feel his angry gaze on my form, and I tried to ignore but I did feel slightly disturbed.

"Great, so you're my new roommate" He drawled, in a sarcastic tone. I nearly jumped out of my skin when he voiced his thoughts, as I looked at him, forced a grin and nodded.

"yup, it looks like you're stuck with me Yu" I really wished I just kept my mouth shut, because before I could even blink, he grabbed the front of my shirt, hoisting me up so that I could see angry almond eyes.

"Don't you _dare_ call me that got it!?" He growled, dangerously. I swallowed nervously but my grin was still in place, I think I really wanted to die today because I was sure acting like it.

"Hey now, no need to be like that, the faster you can control that temper of yours, the shorter time you have to deal with me." With that he dropped me roughly back on the bed.

"Oh and by the way, if you touch my stuff I will kill you, and it will be slowly too." I nodded I had to agree with him, I don't like people rummaging through my stuff either.

"Fine, as long as you don't go through mine" He nodded and scowled, and slumped on his bed. Even though there was silence, he was still watching me and it was getting quick on my nerves.

"Is there something you want to ask me?" He gave me a look like I had just grown two extra heads and barked.

"What?" he asked, it was kind of funny because he looked genuinely confused. I kept a forced smile on and shrugged my shoulders.

"Well you keep staring at me so I'm just wondering, if you want to ask me something" It was silent, I guessed he didn't want to talk anymore so I closed my eyes and waited for wonderland to take me away from this nightmare.

"Why are you here?" My eyes snapped open, and I could feel myself getting slightly defensive.

"Why do you want to know?" I never meant my voice to sound distrustful but it did as he looked at me oddly and shrugged.

"Che, you know why I'm here, only fair if I know why you are" His voice was calm, probably the calmest I'll ever see. I bit my lip, I wasn't sure I really want him to know, but I took a breath.

"I have Multiple personality disorder, and apparently I've had it since I was eight" The Japanese boy looked slightly surprised, but that wasn't any news to me.

"How many?" Okay, that surprised me, I guess being here for a certain amount of time, you know things that 'normal' people wouldn't

"Forty – eight, I don't remember them all. There was a new name every few months, but I would usually remember the most recent ones" He looked strangely fascinated, it was actually kind of…well cute.

"What's the most recent one" I looked at my wrist and rubbed it, before I looked back at Kanda.

"Deak" He made a humming noise. I was slightly surprised by the questions he asked me, but I kept my mouth shut about it.

"What's your name then?" I blinked stupidly, as I forgot I never gave him my name. I felt like an idiot as I gave personal information without even giving out my own name first.

"Lavi" I replied, closing my eyes. It was late, and I was tired. Though, I had mentally shrugged and tried to be polite as possible through the daze.

"Night, Yu" I mumbled tiredly.

"Night…Baka Usagi" My thought reaction was delayed, from the fatigue until the words had actually sunk in.

Wait, did he just call me stupid rabbit?


	3. meet asshole number two

A/N: I'm probably going to start putting Deak more into the story starting here. Being that he is very important, he needs to start early into the story to develop. So enjoy and have fun Reading

HH…

This morning, I really didn't want to get up. Because either I was going to die, or…well it will probably just be me, but today it didn't look like it was going to happen.

"Hey Baka Usagi, Get your lazy ass up before I stab you." I groaned, but got up. I really didn't doubt that the Japanese boy would really stab me.

"Mhm, I'm up, I'm up" I mumbled, rolling off the bed and onto my feet. I looked at my scowling roommate, seeing that he was already dressed; I guess that means that I should change. I started to rummage through my stuff looking for my sponge and soap. When I had found said items, I grabbed my clothes and walked into the bathroom.

A warm shower felt amazing on my sore muscles; the bed was a lot harder then my original one. There was a banging on the bathroom door with a muffled.

"Hey moron, I'm fucking hungry and supposed to show you where the dining area is so start hurrying the fuck up!" I quickly cleaned myself, and jumped out of the shower, and changed. Walking up, I gave him a forced grin.

"Okay I'm done, ready when you are" Kanda grunted, and walked out the door with me in toll. I started memorizing the path we took towards the dining area, which was easy to remember since we were so close to it.

Holy shit. I paused as we entered, there had to be at least 800 or more kids in the room, it all seemed so normal. They actually looked more or less like actual school kids.

"Oi Baka Usagi, stop day dreaming." I snapped out of my musing, and grinned sheepishly at him. "hehe, sorry Yu." Immediately, a fist connected with the top of my head.

"OW, the fuck?!" Kanda glared at me, as I rubbed my head.

"I told you not to call me that!" he growled. I heard I voice at the table in the far left of us, it sounded of a fifteen year old boy. I looked towards the directions as I saw a boy with white hair and a grinning face, and Lenalee.

"Hey BaKanda, New kid over here!" I blinked slightly surprised, and Kanda scowled deeper, but we still headed toward the table. As we sat down, the boy kept staring at me in fascination; it was actually kind of creepy.

"Hey, I'm Allen, what's your name? How old are you? What got you locked up in the loony bin" Allen said with a slight British accent. I blinked in amazement at how many questions he bombarded me with in one breath. I heard Lenalee giggle beside him.

"Allen slow down, he probably didn't catch that" Lenalee said, laughing. Allen looked at me apologetically, he looked like he was about to repeat it, but I answered before he could.

"I'm Lavi, I'm 18, and I have multiple Personality Disorder. Anymore questions?" Lenalee, Kanda, and Allen looked shocked, I guess since I was able to understand him, and speak just as fast.

Kanda's eye twitched. "What the fuck? We have two freaks!?" Allen glared at Kanda.

"Shut up BaKanda!" He shouted, as Kanda looked like he was about to throw, my fork at his forehead.

"Make me Myoshi!" He yelled back. As those two bickered like a married couple. I looked at Lenalee with a puzzled expression. She shrugged, and ate whatever was served to her. I wasn't hungry; I never was in the morning, so I usually skip it. Allen swallowed his plate and looked at mine.

"Are you going to at that?" I shook my head and passed him my plate, as dug in. I felt like being alone today so stood up and waved a goodbye.

"It was nice meeting you Allen; I think I'm going back to the room, and unpack." I gave them another plastic smile and left. I had finally reached the room as I dropped the façade, it was hard to keep it up and make sure it didn't waver. As I said, I did unpack my stuff except for a few pictures; seeing my mom and dad would just depress me, and after the cold shoulder I got from my gramps and being stuck here, he was the last person I wanted to see.

My eyes felt like led. And the bed just looked too tempting not to collapse on it. And that's just what I did, and after that my world went dark.

OXO…

I had never met anyone like Lavi; He obviously doesn't like it here, since he always hides between plastic smiles. Actually, it pisses me off greatly. Yeah surprise, surprise.

Though he interest me, I'm sort of curious to know who he is. Before he did open up a little when I first met him; and I honestly like the real Lavi, not that I will ever in my life admit it.

My scowl deepened when he left the dining area. His eyes seemed dull. I guess I can't blame him, I felt the same when I came here…well after the kicking, screaming, and death threats. I got up, mumbled a goodbye and left for the room.

But when I got there, I was ready to kill someone. The room was destroyed. Lavi's and _my_ stuff had been thrown all over the place. Through my angry eyes I saw Lavi kicking down the bookshelf on his side angrily. If I wasn't so pissed that my stuff was touched I might have been scared.

"Lavi, what the FUCK!?" I yelled in rage, his head was turned towards me, his gaze must have been almost as pissed as mine. He grabbed a book and chucked it towards my head. I ducked quickly, and my eye twitched.

I was going to fucking kill him.

Lavi growled at me. "Go fuck yourself Asian, I'm not that stupid fucktard" as soon as those words left his lips one word had passed through my mind.

Fuck.

"Deak" I growled, I hated Lavi's second personality already. 'Deak' lips pulled his lips downwards, obviously displeased with me knowing.

"You bet your sweet ass, let me guess, he told you about me already?" 'Deak' had said that in almost a mocking sort of voice. I was already ready to punch him in the face, but I'd feel sort of guilty being that Lavi will feel the effects after.

"Sort of, he never told me about you being such an asshole." 'Deak' raised an eyebrow, and then smirked. Sitting on the cluttered bed, he shrugged.

"Hey don't blame me, if it weren't for his fucking old man, we wouldn't be here figuratively and literally." He said his tone suddenly bored, I was suddenly confused. What did he mean by figuratively and literally?

"What the fuck are you babbling about?" I demanded. His smirk widened as he took his right wrist, which was heavily bandaged. He started unwrapping it, reviling an ugly scar.

"I was so close to killing us both, with a little bit of coaxing and using his loneliness against him, it was fairly easy" He explained to me, with a sadistic grin. He was sick and twisted, how could he do this to someone he knows best? He looked like he was reading my mind as he grinned.

"He is probably the most pathetic person I have ever met, it's disgusting how weak this stupid Orphan is" I looked at him in confusion once again.

"Orphan? Then who had brought him here?" I questioned. He started laughing, _at me!_ My blood started to boil in anger, as a smirk had played on his lips again.

"What grandpa Jiji? He isn't his real grandfather, he just found this ratty 6 year old brat on the streets next to his burned down house, that he lit." his grin suddenly turned mischievous, which I'll admit, frightened me a little.

"And because he played with the matches, it's his fault he burned down the house and get this, killed his parents" he giggled as if it was some joke. It sickened me greatly, knowing Lavi's alter ego, loved to see him suffer.

"And know he has to live with it for the rest of his life, knowing that he murdered his own blood." Okay, that's it. I had enough of this sick son of a bitch. I punched the 'Deak' in the side of the face. His head hitting the wall with a sickening crack. I looked to see if Lavi's body was okay, his head was bleeding lightly and he was out cold.

I sighed as I went to the bathroom to get the first aid kit. Better start cleaning it before it gets infected.

XOX…

When I woke up, my head felt like it had just gone through tech shop saws. And my jaw wasn't feeling any better either, I realized as I tried to get up. I reached up to hold my head, as I felt the rough material of a bandage around my head. I looked around in confusion, seeing the place was a mess, I tried to piece it all together. The problem was I couldn't, I don't remember anything.

"Ugh, what the hell happened" I groaned to myself, that is until I heard a cough. I snapped my head towards that direction, as I realized was a huge mistake, as my head throbbed in pain.

"Oi, watch it don't want you killing yourself, they might blame it on me" I slowly turned my toward the voice of my roommate, he wasn't scowling like he usually was, but instead looked almost concerned.

"What happened?" I mumbled, lying down to rest my aching head on soft pillows. I noticed he turned his gaze away from me.

"Deak and I had a…interesting chat" as soon as those words left his lips, my eyes widened and I heard snickering in the back of my head.

"Oh fuck, what exactly did he say to you?" my voice croaked, Deak doesn't come out often, but when he does he blurts out a lot of information.

A little too much. I admire Kanda, he was honest about it all, I could tell he didn't leave the slightest detail out. I covered my face in shame; He now knows I'm not only an orphan, but a murderer as well.

"It's not your fault." I looked up quickly, and I was slightly confused. He seemed to acknowledge my confusion as he continued.

"Everyone makes mistakes; you where six how would you know what would happen?" I blinked he was right, but my mistake cost me more then material things.

"I…I grew up without parents either, they were murdered by my older brother, who hung himself after" I flinched at his confession. That's painful, but it made me feel better that I could at least connect. A small but real smile played on my face.

"Thanks Yu" I whispered quietly, but loud enough so he could hear it. The corner of his lips quirked upward, but didn't respond.

And we basked in the silence, feeling a little closer then we did yesterday.

XOXO…

A/N: Hey guys, I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry about not having an author's note on my last chapter, it totally slipped my mind. Anyway I wanted to thank the few who did review, so thanks guys! Also regarding the next chapter, I think I'm going to get Tyki and others into the bunch. Oh and before I forget. I may or may not update before the 14th mostly because my friends want to celebrate my birthday (which is on the 14th but unfortunately it's a Monday) But if not I'll defiantly update after. R&R Lovleys!


	4. Entering Tattoo troubles, And Tyki Mikk

Hey guys! well, I really have nothing to say so just enjoy the chapter and review

O_o_O

I woke up by myself this morning. Actually Kanda was still dead to the world; I looked at the time as I realized why he was still asleep. It's five o clock in the goddamn morning, why in the seven hells would I be awake at that ungodly hour?

I groaned quietly, I wasn't sure how deep a sleeper Kanda was, but I sure as hell don't want to find out. I stretched my body, hearing a few pops and cracks from my joints; I grabbed my shower supplies and headed for a long, hot shower.

About half an hour later, I came out of the warm bathroom. Noticing the Japanese boy was still asleep; I slipped into bed and pulled out a book. Looking to see what I was about to read, my face went blank. My eye twitched, because I swear Gramps had one sick sense of humor.

The book I had pulled out was Alice in Wonderland. God, how fitting. Some messed up child, in her own little world. Gee thanks Panda. I sneered at the book and shoved it back into my bag seeing if I can grab onto another book. Apparently, gramps really wanted me to read that book because that is the only thing in my bag.

I sighed, as I brought out the stupid book and read it. I was surprised on how…enjoyable it was. Chapter after chapter I was captivated on how the little girl had copped in the environment of her own imagination. I didn't notice that two hours had flown by until I heard a grunt coming from right across from me. But even still, I didn't look up.

"What the fuck are you reading?" I blinked, as I tore my eyes away from the book. Kanda's hair was in a low pony-tail, keeping it in place. His skin was flawless. He looked damn good for the morning, well besides the droopy eyelids, but he had an excuse.

I smiled at him; keeping my finger on the page I turned it so the cover was facing his direction, so he could see the title.

"Alice in Wonderland, actually it's a pretty good well…For a child's book" Kanda looked at the book with a blank look, just like I did when I saw it.

"Hn, how fitting." He mumbled, as I burst out laughing. I couldn't help it, those where my words exactly.

"Tell me about it, I thought the exact same thing." Kanda's lips twitched upwards, like he was trying to smile. Then he scowled making a "Che" sound.

"Your stupidity is rubbing off on me" I blinked at his insult, but shrugged as I continued reading. Once again I could feel him looking at me, like he was studying me. I felt uncomfortable being under such an intense gaze, as I grinned and looked away from the book.

"You know, you could take a shower still, I took mine two hours ago. So it's free" He grunted as he got his things together and walking into the shower. While he showered I had finished the book, and threw it back in my bag. I will never admit this, but that children's book it probably one of the best books I have ever read; and that is actually pretty sad.

I saw the door to the bathroom open, looking towards the direction, my face heated up almost immediately. Kanda walked out with damp hair, his golden skin was wet from the shower, and damn! He had muscles; I almost wanted to cover my body in shame. But I guess with anger management, you get at least one perk. He looked at me oddly as I guess he realized my red face.

"Oi, moron you're all red, are you sick or something? Cause if you are then you can suffer alone." I shook my head side to side, and I laughed nervously.

"Oh no, it's just that I was surprised." His face seemed to grimace at my words, I knew he never seemed to think about his words, it's just his nature, but I think it's time he learned to keep his big mouth shut.

"What are you secretly a chick? Or are you just a fag?" I felt that my pride was being prodded, yeah I'll admit it, I'm homosexual. But people like Kanda don't seem to like us very well.

"Oh no, you found out my secret, I am a chick with a flat chest oh how did you figure me out?" I drawled out sarcastically. I never denied that I was gay, but he didn't seem to notice it, which I thanked whatever mercy has blessed me with.

Kanda snorted, as he grabbed his pants that he had so obviously forgotten. I noticed the tattoo on the left side of his chest, curious and decided to ask.

"What does your Tattoo mean?" The look he gave me sent chills throughout my body.

"That is none of your fucking business, don't prod you nose in where it doesn't belong" He growled, in an almost deadly calm voice, That scared the shit out of me, though I was suicidal so I kept going.

"Ouch Yu, That hurt! You shouldn't be ashamed; I mean you must have gotten it for a reason." I felt a cold, strong grip around my throat, cutting the air supply completely as he pinned me to the bed. I tried to gasp when his frigid glare, locked with my wide frightened eyes. I my body burned for oxygen already, as I kept opening my mouth to receive air which never came.

His mouth was suddenly near my ear, his dangerously smooth voice glided in my ear. Even though my mind was getting hazy, I could hear his voice as clear as a bell.

"You will keep your mouth shut, don't meddle in peoples businesses' because you might just get hurt in the process." And with that the grip on my throat disappeared, as I bolted upward, and then hunching. Greedily, I sucked in air. My body cooled in relief as everything in my body started to work normally, in exception of my heart and pulse, which was pounding away.

I glared at him, as I got had gotten up off the bed. I look towards the clock as I read the bright red numbers on my alarm clock beside me. 8:30 glowed brightly, in my vision. Not sparing Kanda another glance, I dag into my bag to get my Bandana, to cover the head wound that the Japanese had caused, and walked out the door. I had every right to be pissed off, that bastard could have killed me if he held on any longer! I was so deep in my thoughts; I hadn't realized I bumped into a strong body, I snapped out of my thoughts in surprise. I immediately opened my mouth.

"Oh, sorry about that I wasn't watching where I was going" there was a polite laugh, as I looked up to see a very handsome Portuguese man, with shoulder length black, curly hair.

"That's alright, besides I got to meet an adorable redhead. So I consider myself lucky" He said, his voice sounding like velvet, between slightly tan lips. I blushed, but ducked my head slightly so my hair could at least cover a bit of my embarrassment.

"Thanks" I mumbled, I raise my face a little to see his face, as it looks like amusement mixed in with a bit of curiosity.

"I haven't seen you here before, are you new?" I nodded; at least I should start making friends now since I'll be living here.

"Yeah, I came here about two days ago." He nodded in understanding; he looked like he had suddenly remembered something, and started rubbing the back of his head in a gesture of embarrassment.

"My apologies, I haven't even given you my name." He smiled politely, his brown eyes staring at my emerald ones.

"I'm Tyki Mikk; I actually stay in the room right next to yours" His voice held a humorous tone to it, as he pointed to the door we were standing in front of, room 115. I smiled, actually enjoying the easy – going conversation we were having.

"I'm Lavi, pleasure to meet you." My smile turned into one of embarrassment once again. Arrg! What is wrong with me!

"Then I guess you heard the noise on our side?" I said sheepishly, as his smile lessened and became more curious.

"Yes, I heard that…Not that it's any of my business but may I ask?" I scratched the back of my head nervously, but winced as soon as I touched it.

"Ah… You see, I have MPD, and my other; Deak, had came out" Tyki's lips formed an 'O' shape, and then smirked.

"Ah, you have a personality Disorder; I know exactly what you mean, I have one as well" I blinked in surprise, slightly pleased that at least I know someone else knows what exactly I'm going through.

I heard the door next to me slam shut, and a voice of someone I really didn't want see growled.

"Tyki Mikk, What the hell are you doing here you bastard?!" Kanda growled, his posture looking threatening, as if he was going to attack him on the spot.

"Just being polite and welcoming are new guests, we all don't have to be as rude as you are Kanda." Tyki smirked as Kanda silently seethed. He snapped his anger gaze at me, as he grabbed my arm. A protesting sound burst from my lips as he dragged me down to the mess hall.

"He doesn't need it you horny little fucker!" He yelled back at him, as he continued to drag me farther away from the Portuguese man. His fiery gaze locked on to mine once again, and his grip tightened.

"If you know what's good for you, stay away from him, cause you have caught his eye and now you're in danger, so be where." He mumbled warningly. My look was skeptical. How could that man be a threat to me? And why in the seven hells would Kanda protect me, and just let me figure it for myself? I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that the months that I'm here, are going to be very long and probably dangerous as well.

OXOXO…

A/N: AHA! Tyki Mikk has entered the building! (Not literally of course)And you know what that means. Seduction, Jealousy, and Drama! Now my lovely readers, in my reviews I have gotten a suggestion and you know what? It was a good one too. So if you have any suggestions I will gladly take them and try to fit them into my story. R&R

~H.H~


	5. Two sides of every story

Hello my lovelies! I am so happy you guys have reviewed and that I have gotten such good suggestions. Well I reward you guys with a new chapter! Enjoy!

OXOX…

It was very quiet at our table, which surprised me greatly being that Allen speaks a mile a minute. Everyone looked uncomfortable after Kanda told them about Tyki. Allen looked as if he wanted to speak but whenever he opened his mouth he'd closed it again.

I started poking at my chicken salad. It was unsettling that everyone's eyes were on me. I put my fork down, making everyone jump. I was irritated that nobody spoke up and told me what's wrong, although I already knew. But staring at me wasn't going to get any answers.

"Alright what is it?" I stated, looking around the table. Lenalee bit her lip as she thought for a minute; she then opened her mouth she was interrupted by the white haired boy.

"We're just worried; it's just that once Tyki likes something, He'll take it by force if necessary." Allen explained to me as kindly as he could without making Tyki seem like a rapist. I sighed, not truly believing them, being that Tyki seemed very polite and well mannered. But you never know they could mean the other side, but that would technically insult me as well.

"If you guys are so troubled about it then I'll avoid him as much as possible." I lied smoothly. Allen and Lenalee relaxed greatly, while Kanda seemed to…glare? Had he figured out I had lied?

"I'm glad! I really wouldn't want something to happen to you." Lenalee said gently, Relief was practically plastered on her face. Allen nodded in full agreement, but Kanda stayed still as a statue. I fidgeted slightly in my seat, I could tell by the look on his face that he saw right through my lie and that frightened me more then anything.

"Yeah! Lenalee is right, besides we're your friends we just want you safe." I was slightly confused, since when did they become my friends? I saw Allen suddenly looking around, under tables and even searched everyone's hair, well except for Kanda.

"Hey, has anyone seen Timcanpy?" I sent a questioning look to Allen then to Lenalee. Allen grinned sheepishly, as he took out a pen and a napkin and started to draw.

"This is Timcanpy" It was a good drawing but it looked like something from a movie.

"Uhm…Allen, I think your thinking of the golden snitch" I teased, I almost laughed at his confused face, and then I realized.

Allen has schizophrenia.

Allen shook his head, as he kept looking under tables, and Lenalee's pockets. He looked annoyed when he couldn't find the imaginary…thing, as he then decided to give up. Suddenly, it all went silent once again. Except this time Kanda growled in annoyance. I turned around to see what they were so anxious about, until I saw Tyki Mikk and then it made sense. Tyki smiled at me and waved, as I waved back. Of course Allen and Lenalee gawked, as I tried to look innocent and shrugged, knowing that I'd get a lecture later.

I saw Tyki sitting with three other people. One was a little girl who had bluish black colored hair and wearing a Lolita style dress with Mary Jane shoes. She looked no older then ten, and looked as innocent as one.

But the innocent don't get stuck in the crazy house.

There were also two boys who were sitting across from Tyki and the little girl. They looked about the same age; my guess would be seventeen. One was shoulder length blond hair and a fair complexion, while the other one was chestnut brown hair with a slightly tan skin.

Allen leaned over the table slightly, covering his mouth in attempt for them not to read his lips as he whispered.

"Yeah those guys Tyki are sitting with. The girls name is Road; apparently she is his niece and was diagnosed with Conduct disorder. While those two are Jasdero and David who are twin brothers and been diagnosed with shared psychotic disorder."

I looked at him in disbelief when I heard the twins' problem.

"Is there even such thing?" I've never heard of a case like this so I was curious. Allen shrugged as he sat back down.

"I guess so, there here aren't they?" Well he's got a point there. But that's got to be a very rare case. Because I haven't heard it of any cases like this one.

I finished off of whatever I had, putting the plate in a pile of other dirty dishes, and was ready to go back to the room. I walked out of the mess hall and waved a quick good bye to the others as I headed back into the dorm. I grabbed the key that only Kanda and I have, and unlocked the door.

I looked below me as something white had clashed along green carpet. Picking it up, I saw that it had my name in neatly printed handwriting. I tore the envelop open as I saw what looked like a schedule. I studied it, then looked at it in disgust.

I had group meetings supervised by Dr. Miranda Lotto in room 220 on the second floor at twelve thirty, therapy sessions with Dr. Reever Wenham room 348 Third floor at one thirty, Library supervised by Krory Alyster second floor 230 at two thirty.

I memorized the stupid list and crumpled it, throwing it into the trash bin where it belonged. I looked at the time which said twelve twenty – four, being that I didn't have a lot of time left I dashed out the door trying to remember if we have a damn elevator near. Even though I hated being here, being late was not an exception…That and the crusty old panda would kick my sorry ass.

I finally found the stupid thing as I pressed the button. A minute later the door opened, I stepped inside as I pressed the number 2 button. The elevator stalled before going downwards. The door finally opened as I dashed down the halls.

"213, 214, ah! 220" I mumbled to myself as a cautiously walk into the room; I saw a group of people in there, Tyki Included. A young woman with wavy hair smiled kindly at me, despite her…frightening appearance.

"Oh, you must be Lavi, welcome! Please take a seat." She greeted, then pointing to the chair right next to Tyki. Although she never introduced herself, I had a feeling that was Miranda Lotto. She was nice, but she always seemed to apologies for even the tiniest mistakes which annoyed me greatly.

Everyone mostly talk about their experience with their MPD disorder, I guess Kumoi decided to put us in to discuss the 'problem.' Miranda looked at me expecting me to say something, I tried to play dumb as she kept her gaze, and she had a smile still pasted on her face.

"Why don't you share your experience with us Lavi?" everyone turned to me, seemingly curious about what stupid shit I did to get myself here, Tyki seemed to be the most curious out of all of them. I just grinned and shrugged, I was trying to be polite but it came out sort of snarky.

"I would rather keep that information to myself if you wouldn't mind." Ms. Lotto frowned at me, as I shrugged her off; thankfully she didn't press me on the situation and moved on.

Finally it was time to leave and I left faster then Yu could say 'Usagi' as I ran down the halls I decided to skip therapy because it was a waste of time, I don't care if it's going to make me feel better it isn't going to do shit. I ran down to the elevator, and just in time before it would close going upward. Before the doors could close I slipped in just in time.

Oh yes, I am ninja.

"I seem to bump into you everywhere don't I?" I blinked as I recognized the smooth tone, of none other then Tyki Mikk himself. I turned to see his amused face, the corner of his lips turned up into a smirk. I grinned playfully and shrugged.

"Well that is because I am awesome." I almost laughed when he raised an eyebrow.

"and that makes sense how?" I just grinned and shrugged, as he burst out in laughter. I think the people here are nuts, he has got to be the most sane one here. The Elevator suddenly stopped and it's silver doors finally opened. Tyki mocked bow for me to go out first, as I humored him and did an odd fake high pitched giggle.

We walked down the hallway, until we reached the our rooms which were side by side. He started unlocking the door, he put his back to the open door as he invited me in. My stomach twisted slightly, but ignored it, it was probably the food anyway.

"Please, make yourself comfortable." Being that the rooms weren't all that big, I sat on his bed watching him close the door. I started looking around the room, not realizing he locked it. Suddenly I felt as if the playful atmosphere that we had disappeared, I looked towards him, and he looked…different. His skin seemed to have gotten paler, and his eyes were from a light brown to almost a honey color.

He walked towards me, and pinned my body, sandwiching me to him and the bed. His legs were between mine, and his usually playful smirked turned almost sadistic.

I felt my blood run cold from fear; could this be his second personality?

"T-Tyki!?" I stuttered, as I tried to push him away by his shoulders. I knew it was futile, being that he was much stronger then I was. He took both of my wrists as he pinned them above my head.

"Yes Lovely?" He cooed, as he started sucking and nipping at my neck. A lump formed in my throat, and I could feel my brain stop thinking, as my mouth uttered a stupid question.

"W-what are you doing!?" I could feel his smirk turn into a cruel smile on the skin of my neck.

"Getting ready to fuck you" He replied casually. My mind and heart stopped when I heard those words.

I am in deep shit now.

EOS…

A/N: Hey guys! Yes I know I ended on a cliffy, but I am evil like that. I may not update as regular as I had before, but my friend had tried to kill herself not too long ago, so I need to be near her as much as possible so that's why this chapter wasn't so great. No, this story will not be on hiatus, I will update and try and submit my chapter on a Friday If possible. I do have an Idea for the next chapter so I'll start writing the next chap right away.

Remember luvs Read & Review

~H.H~


	6. Is this how it feels?

Warning: there is rape in this chapter. Read if you want to, but no complaints. You have been warned.

LMG…

I looked at the Portuguese man in horror. I struggled; really I did, but it was difficult to kick if he was between my legs, and my hands being held above my head. He frowned slightly; my guess is that he couldn't screw me in such a position very easily. I realized he had nothing to keep my hands up besides his own, which made me breath out silently in relief. Until that is, he had his idea, grinning down at me, he kept both of my wrists in one hand and started unbuckling my belt with the other.

My heart raced against my chest, as I tried to rip my hands out of his grasp, but with no avail. He slipped my belt from the loop holes, tying my hands to the bed post above me. I was praying to whatever god was up there that Yu was in the room next to us as I tried to scream, however he crushed his lips on top of my own, silencing the scream.

He took the opportune moment to plunge his tongue into by mouth, rubbing it on mine. I tried to think of something quick to get me out of this situation. I unfortunately did something very, exceptionally stupid. I bit his tongue, a copper taste filling my mouth as an irritated noise filled the room.

He spat the blood and saliva out on the carpet which disgusted me greatly. His face held hostility for just a moment until his smile turned sadistic.

"Is that how you want to play boy? Then so be it." He took the bandana that was covering the bandage off of my head, and shoved in my mouth. My hair flopped ungracefully onto my face, covering my eyes, and thank god for that I wanted to at least keep what little dignity I had. I also didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry.

He pulled down my pants along with my boxers. I felt no excitement in this treatment and my dick proved it. He smirked as his whispered in my ear.

"Hmm, you're a hard one to please, aren't you?" with that Tyki licked the shell of my ear, going downwards to suck at my neck leaving a mark, as if he was claiming his property. Moving towards my chest he started to lick at my left nipple, while rubbing it's twin in circular motions. I couldn't help but moan in pleasure, as much as I hated this, it felt good and I hated myself for it as my member started to stir.

"See, it feels good no?" He mumbled, moving lower taking my hardening erection into his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks creating a vacuum as his started to suck, swirling his tongue on the head. I cried out around the gag, despite the pleasure, the tears kept rolling down my cheeks like rain. I didn't want it; Simple as that.

He took my dick out of his mouth, and started to unzip his own pants, His erection bulging inside his boxers. He grabbed the lotion next to him, slicking up three fingers as he put the first finger in. It was uncomfortable, but that was about it, but then he put the second one in which burned, and hurt like hell when he started to stretch me in a scissor like motion.

After he put the third and final one in me, which made me scream against the gag. He suddenly thrusts them in and out. I couldn't look anymore; I gave up, and decided to just get it over with. I felt like a damsel in distress the only problem was.

I had no knight in shining armor to save me.

He took his fingers out from my hole, as he took his erection from his boxers, lubing it up with the lotion. He lifted up my lower back, as he thrusts in roughly taking my virginity quickly. I screamed around the gag in pain, it felt like I was being split in two from the inside. He didn't pause for my sake, he just started and kept a rough pace. Although he prepared me I still felt blood running down my leg. Tyki groaned and started speeding up the pace, pumping my dick in time with his thrusts, I could hear his panting as assumed he was close. And I assumed correctly.

I came first to my dismay, but he followed not shortly after. He collapsed onto my smaller body, exhausted from the activity. I felt shame crash through me in waves, my body felt dirty and defiled, as I could feel his come dripping from my hole, mixing with the blood of my broken virginity. He quickly untied me but after that, his personality along with himself fell asleep.

I stayed there for a few minutes, making sure he was defiantly asleep. Convincing myself he was asleep, I put on my pants and boxers and dashed out the door into the next one, finally feeling safe in the shared sanctuary of a shared room.

The tears still kept coming down my face, but frankly I couldn't give a rat's ass, my pride had already died as soon as he was finished with me. Kanda groaned in irritation as I closed the door loudly, warning me he was there and I disturbed him from his sleep. It was oddly comforting to hear his voice, his eyes were still closed and his voice was thick from sleep.

"Good god Baka Usagi, could you be any louder?" I tried to apologies, but the only thing that I could produce was a damn pathetic sob. Kanda's eyes snapped open at the sound, and look towards me. I must have been a damn mess because he sat up quickly look startled.

"Jesus H. Christ! What happened to you!?" My legs shook from the exhaustion, I had no energy left. I felt like a damn girl, and I was ashamed. I couldn't look at him, not without feeling pathetic. I stumbled on my words, but was enough to get the message through.

"Tyki…he did…he had…raped me" There was silence in the room; I looked up at the speechless Asian. His face took on an angry expression that scared me slightly, I wasn't sure why, I guess I thought it was because I disturbed his sleep, with something unimportant. He walked towards me, but not to physically harm me like I had thought. He actually walked right passed me. I felt more disgrace, when he slammed the door furiously. However, not shortly after I could hear the sound of cracked wood and broken metal door hinges.

I could hear everything; since the walls where paper thin, and Kanda was not the most quietest person I've met. His words where muffled, but clear enough that I could make out his words.

"You think it's fun fucking with peoples head? First Moyashi then Usagi?" I could here the sounds of fists flying, and then connecting with someone's skull. I could hear Tyki's paint groan at the blow Kanda gave him.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I guess I was expecting that. I had a feeling that was the other personality or his "black "side". I heard an un amused grunt, and then a sound of someone's ribs being broken as I heard a pained howl on the other side. I thought about going in there to help him, but I couldn't help that he got his just desserts and want him to hear is screams of agony.

Hey, blame Deak for the sadistic thoughts; he's rubbing off on me.

As I continued listening to the bastard scream, the more logical part of my mind wondered why the hell no one had heard them. Was it because no one was there? Or was it because everyone is scared shitless of Kanda and no one wants to interfere with something as frightening as him.

I would go with number two, being that it would be the most likely. Which I must admit I have to agree with them, because I would probably do the same thing. But know that I thought of it, it made Tyki's punishment much, much sweeter.

Soon I heard a rush I footsteps going into that room, which disappointed both me and Deak. I recognized one of the voices to be Kumoi, and the hysterical sobs to be Lenalee. I heard Allen yelling at Kanda to get off him, and a rebellious grunt from the pissed of Asian.

"The bastards a fucking rapist!" He heard Kanda's angry cry. Even though I felt flattered that he would go to such extreme, measures to beat the shit out of someone, why the hell would it be for me? We have known each other for what four days, and he is acting like I'm his best friend. How the hell is that logical?

I suddenly grinned in pure glee as I heard Allen's angry yells mix with Kanda's. It was disappointing that Lenalee and Kumoi had to interfere. I frowned in disappointment as Tyki's beatings stopped. I thought he disserved much more pain. But when Kanda came in beaten and bruised, I felt guilt fill me for fighting my own battle. He looked towards me, his scowl still in place but concern was just plastered all over his face. I grinned at him, even though it was hard, it made me feel a little better that Tyki had to go to the hospital for such a bad beating.

"I'm fine, but thanks Yu…for beating the shit out of him I mean." Kanda grunted, but he had no excuse for why he had done that for me. I saw him reach out to grab the medical kit, though I snatched it and started disinfecting the split lip he received. He hissed in pain, but let me do it anyway, I grinned when he told me why he was letting me do it.

"Che, I'm only letting you do this is because you owe me for all the shit you caused" my grin turned into a small smile, as I silently agreed with him.

"Don't worry Yu, you won't be dealing with me being the damsel in distress, I would look terrible in a dress." I joked lightly, making his lips twitch upwards.

"Yeah, you'd make a horrible drag queen." I couldn't help but laugh, even though he is an ass. He is probably the only one who I could call my best friend. I finished patching him up, and smiled at him even though he gave me the look as if I had killed somebody.

"So, what now." Kanda asked, in an irritated tone. I just shrugged and winced at the pain in my ass, and the memory of how it got there. Kanda being himself, made a little joke at the movment.

"See, that's what I feel when I have to deal with you." I oddly didn't find the comment insulting, I actually found it funny. But instead of laughing I just grinned evilly and reached to grab his pillow and started bashing it over his head. He glared under the pillow as he reached for the weapon next to him.

" ..!" He yelled, staring to hit me with the sheathed sword.

As painful as it was I was actually having…fun.

In my mind I couldn't help but think this.

Is this what it feels to have a friend?

OTO…

I know not my best Chapter and yes I feel bad for making Lavi a rape Victim, but I'll try and not to make him the damsel in distress, because that kills people from the inside. Anyway I should be updating on Friday or Saturday, ya know whatever floats my boat. I hope you All have a Merry X-mas (If you celebrate it anyway) And get lots and lots of things.

Don't forget R&R


	7. Gullibility leads to huge fuckups

Well, it was a little late then I originally expected,but hey I promised I'd update so here you go!

OTC…

I woke up on the same bed as I usually do since I got here, except for the damn stinging pain in my ass. I produced a pained gasp when I sat up. I felt as if I just sat on a bunch of needles, cause goddamn it hurts!

I was so busy in silently cursing Tyki to the fiery pits of hell, that I didn't notice Kanda with a slight pitied expression, though hidden well by the scowl he always wears.

"You know, if you keep frowning like that you'll get wrinkles." I told him teasingly. he scoffed slightly and mutter a small "bite me" before it turned silent again. He looked at me curiously, but I knew he was wondering if I was in any massive amount of pain.

"Yes, it hurts like a bitch believe me your lucky not to feel it" Kanda just shrugged at the comment.

"No, but the Moyashi has. When Tyki…surprised him, he couldn't sit for a week" I burst out laughing, don't get me wrong it wasn't because Allen got raped, and there is nothing funny about that. It's because I found it funny he said 'surprise' instead of rape, I know I'm screwed up like that but hey that's my humor. Kanda looked at me in disgust, I guess he really did thought I found it funny as I corrected him quickly.

"Wow Kanda, 'surprise?' Never thought you would use that word in for rape" Kanda's disgusted look turned to one of anger…or embarrassment one of the two. He made a 'Che' sound and folded his arms.

"Shut up, Lenalee would kill me if she found out I brought it up let alone saying you got butt fucked by some grade A asshole" He retorted, and I slightly flinched.

Yup, good old Kanda and his big mouth.

I decided to change the subject as I usually do when things get awkward, and put Allen back into the imaginary spot light.

"So, Allen was raped as well?" Kanda looked at me almost uneasily, man am I that awkward?

"yeah, about three years ago, about three weeks after he arrived. Don't expect me to answer whatever questions about it, and don't bring it up. The poor kid had starved himself for about a week after that." I flinched slightly, I couldn't blame the kid I don't think I could stomach anything today either. Let alone face Tyki's friends intolerable looks or the others pity. Now that I had more time to think about it, the more nervous I got just thinking about walking in there.

"You know you don't have to go in there." Kanda mumbled, and I nodded. Maybe tomorrow but defiantly not today. Kanda gave me a warning glare, as his tone turned slightly more frightening as it usually does.

"But don't think about skipping meals, I don't want you any stupider nor do I want Lenalee bitching. And believe me; if I have to I'll make sure you choke on your food if I have too." I was slightly touched at his hidden caring but it still creeped me out. I grinned, and saluted him off.

"Don't worry I'll eat." He nodded as he walked into the bathroom door with his toiletries and closed the door. I lied down again and put an arm over my face hoping I could regain some sleep. I heard Kanda's voice from behind the door.

"By the way Lenalee and Allen are coming by to see how you're doing , and no I can't stop them trust me, they would be worse then whatever Deak could come up with." I bit my lip with my others name. I was slightly nervous about how quiet he was; usually that's a bad sign, a very, very bad sign.

As I tried to think about what I'm going to do today, and how the hell I'm going to hide from the two, I hadn't Realized I'v been lost in thought for ten minutes. As proof Kanda came out of the shower room with tight black jeans and a towel around his naked shoulders.

"Oi, Usagi. Don't worry about Captain Asshole. Apparently I beat the shit out of him and is in the hospital for now so you don't have to worry about him coming after you." I smiled at the thought, of that bastard suffering in a hospital bed, then waved Kanda as he went out the door.

The smile that was on my lips disappeared, as I heard the familiar sickeningly sweet voice in my head.

"_See what happens when you don't finish the job kid? Shit like this happens and guess what it's __**your**__ fault for not locking the door."_ I felt ashamed and dirty, and it kept piling as he continued.

"_And not only that, as you decided to whore yourself out, you got poor Yu dragged into your whole mess"_ If Deak wanted me to feel like trash I'll tell you he succeeded, I pulled my knees to my forehead, as I took the abuse he fed me.

"_Even though you do such stupid things, I love you. Kanda and the others just feel pity at how pathetic you are. Hell they barely even know you, unlike me I have known since the day you were born."_ He purred what seemed to be in my ear. It sickened me slightly, I really couldn't tell if he was telling the truth or not. But it didn't sound to be anything short of the truth.

"_If you let me out I'll protect you, from the eyes that seem to cripple you. From those who pretend to be your friends"_ I had to admit it sounded like a pretty good deal, not having to deal with any shit they give me.

"_Remember no one will love you as much as I do."_ And with those words I let my world tumble into the darkness that is all too familiar.

SMS…

I was slightly worried about the stupid Rabbit. I couldn't blame him for being troubled, but the ass got what he deserved so justice has been served...well by my fists anyway. My worry was quickly subsiding to irritation as the two started jabbering on about Lavi, and something about a support system, Blah, Blah, Blah!

Lenalee's worried look brightened slightly as she had her idea.

"Oh, maybe we should go see Lavi! See if he's okay and maybe bring him some food." Her suggestion didn't surprise me in the slightest. I rolled my eyes as Allen nodded enthusiastically, and I just grunted as I picked up the scraps of my soba and threw it in the trash.

As we all got up to leave, we felt the chilling glares of Tyki's group, mostly radiating from the creepy doll wannabe Road. I went up to Jerry, who - as nice as he is- I swear is flamboyantly Gay. I ordered what the Baka Usagi usually gets, and headed to the room with Lenalee and Allen in tow.

I knocked on the door before entering, which was a mistake.

"Oi Usagi! Lenalee and Allen are here to – The fuck!? " I said as I was required to use the door as my shield, from a lamp hitting me, I listened to the object shattering and then opened the door to see a very angry Lavi. I could hear Lenalee gasp, and sound as if she were about to cry.

"Fuck Off" Lavi growled, grabbing another solid object quickly. I looked behind me seeing that Lenalee was frozen on the spot, which looked like I would be taking the blow.

"Lavi, why are you doing this!?" Lenalee cried in distress. Lavi…no Deak just sneered at her, clutching the object…wait a goddamn minute, why the fuck is he touching my sword!?

"Get you filthy hands of Mugen" My tone was low, but it promised death from a mile away. Deak just smirked as he unsheathed Mugen making my blood boil hotter then magma from all the anger I was producing.

"Oh You mean this piece of shit?" Oh fuck no, he didn't not just insult my sword. I grinded my teeth in anger, and my body wracked with livid shivers. He looked at the blade in disinterest, and threw it in my direction. Lenalee screamed in horror as I felt Mugen imbed itself in my left shoulder. I cried out in pain as the muscles under the skin snapped audibly. I felt the blade scrap against the bone, and I gritted my teeth as I saw the deeply amused grin on Deak's face.

"Oops, it slipped." He giggled, while I grabbed Mugen, and drew it out of my shoulder, making it hurt like hell.

"Oh yeah, it fucking slipped my ass you filthy son of a bitch!" I wanted to kill the fucker, but because there was still Lavi I couldn't. I hated to admit it, but the idiot was my best friend and I'll be damned to let anything happened to the bastard more then it already has. Not that I'd admit it anyway.

I hadn't realized what a crafty son of a bitch Allen was until I saw him grab Deak's hands and tying it a random belt that Lavi left on the ground.

"What the fuck? Get off me!" Deak demanded, trying to struggle out of the belt. Allen shook his head and gave him a look that even scared me. Allen looked as if he was about to bitch slap the dick, but instead just held him down.

"Why the hell are you doing this Lavi?!" Deak growled and opened his mouth to give a sarcastic retort, but I interrupted quickly.

"That isn't Lavi, that's Deak." I said coldly, as Allen just stared at me with a confused look on his face for a minute before remembering the reason Lavi was here. Deak grinned slightly, as he once again opened his mouth.

"Yeah, sorry Lavi isn't here right now so leave a message and go fuck yourselves." He spat out arrogantly, I heard Lenalee start crying, which really pissed me off. I gripped Mugen tightly in one hand and balled my fist in the other, which resulted in blinding pain shoot up my arm making me grit my teeth and make a pained noise at the back my throat.

"Why are you here?" I heard Allen ask, making me curious to why he actually was out. Deak just gave a lazy grin, and shrugged his shoulders.

"Lavi let me out to play, It was pretty simple convincing him. You know said a few words blah, blah, blah." I growled at the back of my throat, I knew what a shit this guy was so god knew what crap he spewed to Lavi.

"What did you say?" I said hazardously, making him and Allen look at me. He just gave me a bored look once again.

"Just simple stuff, like how he whored himself out, saying you guys are just a pity party. Just things that would mostly get to him." I don't think I was the only one pissed beyond all that was holy. Just I was about to punch him in the face – Once again- Allen has already shoved Lavi's bandana into his mouth and shoved the side of his head into the wall. Which surprised me and Lenalee, and she wiped her tears away to see how bad the damage was to Lavi's head as I could only think one thing.

That wall is going to be Deak's new best friend.

"Good job Moyashi, now Usagi is going to be even more stupid then he is already." Allen looked at the floor guiltily, as Lenalee glared at him.

"Sorry he just really aggravated me." Allen mumbled, as his head was bowed in shame when Lenalee chewed him out.

"There was nothing he could do Lenalee, it was either knock him out or listen to the bastard talk." She sent her motherly glare towards my direction, and then suddenly turned worried as she looked at the stab wound.

"See what happens when you have a sword!" She said, now cradling Lavi's head.

"Hey I didn't think he was going to fucking take it and throw it at me!" I yelled defensively, and groaned inwardly, I knew I was going to lose this fight, she a women and women always win.

"Well who brings a sword with them to a treatment center!?" She countered, shooting another glare at me. I grumbled, as she had clearly won another argument once again. I dropped Mugen at the side of my bed and clutched my shoulder. I really didn't want to go to the hospital wing, being that there might be a chance of seeing Mikk and I have no trust in Lavi being on his own.

"Lavi, is going to go nuts when he wakes up." Allen mumbled, and I nodded in agreement, Lenalee passed Allen Lavi's limp body, which he put on the bed, and started shuffling me out the door.

"You got to go to the hospital area or it will get infected! Even worse it might have really damaged something in your arm!" I sighed irritably, but headed over anyway. I just prayed that they will watch over Lavi, before the dipshit did anything drastic.

BTL…

When I peeled my eyes open, I swear I just got hit by a train. I could feel something crust at the side of my head which I'm pretty sure is blood, as I reached up to see if I was correct.

Yup, it's blood alright.

I could here two voices beside me they were familiar, but they hadn't registered in my brain just yet on who they were. It took me five minutes to realize that they where none other then Allen and Lenalee, what the hell were they doping in mine and Kanda's room? And where the hell is Kanda?!

I slowly started sitting up and I heard them hold their breathes, as if they have awoken the sleeping giant. I groaned in agony, clenching my throbbing head. What the hell happened? I mean when Kanda punched me it hurt like hell but this feels I got run over by a bus and then a train.

"Fucking hell what happened? And why does my head feel like it's getting mind raped?" I heard them sigh in relief, but as soon as I heard that sound, I knew they had encountered Deak. I looked towards them as Lenalee look almost frightened and Allen gave me the 'I'm a ticking time bomb be where' look, just like gramps gave me.

"Oh." Was all I could utter but they seemed to understand since Allen nodded in a up and down motion.

"Yeah it was pretty brutal, he sent Kanda into the emergency wing." I sat up quickly making Lenalee flinch slightly. I relaxed slightly, which seemed to make her feel better, but not relax.

"Is he okay? And wait we have an Emergency wing?" Allen seemed to try to avoid eye contact as much as I did, because his eyes focused everywhere except for my eyes.

"Yeah, you threw his sword into his left shoulder, It tore through a few muscles but besides that he's okay" I sighed in relief, but I felt that familiar hand of guilt gripping at my conscience.

Man I'm I a douche or what?

"Maybe you should visit him later" Lenalee's voice was low, almost as if she was trying not to be heard. I nodded in agreement. And then suddenly there was an awkward silence, I was tempted to say that a gay baby was born but that would e inappropriate for such a situation.

"You guys can leave you know, no one's forcing you to stay, and you look uncomfortable being here" I stated bluntly. Lenalee looked like she wanted to run out the door screaming for dear life, but stood there looking at her feet. While Allen stood immovable, and looked like I said something stupid.

"Are you kidding? Look what happened when BaKanda left you alone! I'm not going anywhere and hell I'm going to sleep here for a matter of fact!" I looked at Allen in surprise, for a short kid he's pretty stubborn. I looked towards Lenalee and smiled, she did smile back but very timidly.

"How about you go to see how Kanda is doing neh?" Lenalee seemed to be very grateful that I shooed her off being that she ran out of the room faster then I could say 'Mississippi.'

I could feel Allen's eyes staring into me, making me shift slightly. I knew he wanted questions, and I had a feeling he was going to get them even if he had to torture me.

"I want to know everything. From beginning to end. How you got here till now. Go." Allen said quickly, and I groaned quietly.

This was going to be a long night.

EOC…

I hoped you liked this chapter! It was a lot later then I originally thought it was, so I made it a little longer then the usual chapters. Anyway, Lovelies I don't have much to say this time except for those occasional hit and runs (people who favorite or story alert but don't review) and those are really starting to get on my nerves, so please guys review while you're at it, I don't care if it's short either, cause now I will PM you guys to see how you liked the story so far to those hit and runs. For the others, I thank you once again for being so nice and I got a few ideas and someone had corrected me on something and I give that person a shout out! Thank you! Anyway please keep reviewing and I would love to hear you ideas.

Love you guys! R&R

~H.H~


	8. Revenge is sweet!

This morning I didn't wake up peacefully, not one bit. Why? Because Allen freaking snores! It was 7:00 and I usually had another half an hour of sleep left. In result of my grumpy state, I threw an overstuffed pillow in his face causing it to suffocate him and then waking up startled and falling off the bed Kanda sleeps on.

And just because of his snoring I'm going to tell Kanda and enjoy watching the midget cry for mercy.

Just thinking about Kanda makes me want to vomit because of guilt. Usually I don't feel guilty, but it's not every day Deak goes and stabs somebody with a weapon. I felt even sicker as I realized no good came out of coming here. I got raped, I badly hurt somebody and my worst enemy is a wall!

"Oi, fire crotch!"wait, what did that little white haired bastard call me?! I looked up to see the pillow I just threw nail me in the face. Talk about interruption of inner monolog.

I glared playfully at him, and flipped him off. He just smiled, but then dropped. I was curious on what made his expression so upset.

"Does it hurt?" I looked at him in confusion as he rubbed his neck, making me rub mine as I suddenly remembered the hickey Tyki left me after 'playing' with me. I smiled a little too widely making it much to fake to believe that this subject didn't bug me.

"Nah, it doesn't hurt I actually forgot about it." Well it was true; I hadn't really looked in a mirror since the…incident.

"Are you sure? It looks painful" Allen questioned and the subject was really starting to get on my nerves. I mean he was raped by the same person wasn't he?

"Why are you asking me? Didn't he give you one" I regretted those words after I saw Allen's ashamed face. He looked downwards trying to avoid my eyes in shame. I wasn't sure why, but it's something else we both have in common.

"No…I was just a quick fuck. He never prepped me either" My face automatically grimaced. He prepped me and it still hurt, I couldn't imagine what it must have felt dry. I shook my head wanting to get of the awful subject. Trying to forget it was hard enough and I'm not going to get anywhere by thinking about it.

"You tough, you know that?" I frowned at Allen's statement, more in confusion then anything else. I opened my mouth to ask him what he meant, but he did it for me.

"I mean, it seems like it barley fazes you. You barley care that nobody seems to care except for us" I let a small, sad smile graze my features. I find it kind of funny how wrong he is. How it really did bother me that no one really gave a damn. Hell not even Jiji came to see how I was and I'm certain that Komui had told him.

"To tell you the truth Allen, it bothers me much more then I let on, and forgetting is not easy, especially when I have to look at my schedule and see that my therapy has now changed to two hours , and people not dropping the subject when they have time to get me alone." I didn't want it to sound snappish but it did and I made Allen have that damn stupid guilty look on his face. I hate this place I really do all I get here is shame, guilt, and other negative feelings. Damn you, you stupid Panda!

"If you don't mind I'd rather get of the subject before I snap someone's neck and go bat shit insane." Allen's expression was a tad bit better with a timid smile on his face, in returned I gave him a goofy grin.

"Angst is getting old anyway, oh and it looks like we're late for breakfast" I said changing the subject. Allen's face turned from a timid smile to horrified look, like I had said I just kicked a puppy and ate a baby.

"We're late for breakfast!?" Allen yelled running out the door before I could blink. I heard a scream of terror followed by a high pitched sound of the boys' name.

"Allen!" said girly voice squealed. I blinked as I poked my head out, seeing that road girl squeezing the life out of Allen like he was a rag doll.

"H-hello Road" Allen stuttered in fear, trying his best to pry himself from the girls grip. I felt sorry for the Moyashi suddenly. I closed and locked my door and leaned on it, this was hilarious and I was going to watch until he was able to run.

"Allen, come and play with me!" The look on Allen's face was just priceless; he looked like he was ready to cry.

"Uh, I can't Road sorry!" The girl pouted and crossed her arms in a way that made her look as if she was denied candy.

"But you always say that!" Allen shifted his eyes towards me as he rushed towards me and then behind my back pushing me towards the mess hall.

"Sorry! Me and Lavi are hungry, so not right now." Her pout changed to interest as she looked towards me. She walked up until she was in front of me and put her fingers to my cheeks looking at each side of my face and suddenly smiled sweetly…A little too sweetly.

"Oh, your Tyki-Pons new toy!" She giggled, circling me like a shark. I twitched unpleasantly, not liking the title as someone's toy. Apparently Allen saw that I was going to punt the little runt as he once again pushed me towards the mess hall.

"It was nice bumping into you again Road" He said giving her a false smile and leaving as fast as he could while pushing me. While we were quite a distance away, I brought out a slight sigh in relief moving to my left to walk beside Allen.

"Thank you, I swear I was going to kick her to the next wall." Allen gave me a look.

"You were going to hit a girl?" I grinned at the question as I shrugged slightly.

"I'm not sexist" Allen burst out laughing at my response as we entered passing the twin doors, and immediately getting in line for our food. I could hear I few kids groan about Allen being in the front of the line. I leaned towards Allen and talked quietly.

"Hey Allen, why are the kids complaining that you're in front of them?" The white haired boy grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, I like to eat" was all he told me as we got to the front. An Indian man leaned towards the counter with a bright smile on his face.

"Hello cutie! What you like today?" He said, in a bright voice that just labeled him gay in bright rainbow letters. Allen just gave the man a bright, innocent smile in return as he took a deep breath.

"I would like twenty burgers, three pieces of chocolate cake, eight pieces of chicken legs, twenty mitarashi dango…" My eyes widened comically as I heard his order, while the man held what looked like amazement on his face.

"Alright…" as Allen went to the side to get the orders, the man turned towards me and brightened.

"Hello handsome, what you like" I smiled politely, by the look of it this man cooked everything and since I'm going to be here a while I decided to see if he'll cook my favorite food.

"Do you have yakiniku?" The man smiled at me brightly; man I swear this guy could rival the sun.

"We sure do! Gosh, I thought you were going to have chicken salad forever!" his tone was a light teasing as he turned behind him yelling to them to get the meat out for my order.

I watched Allen balancing a tone of food with such little trouble as he reached the table that I started sitting at. I sat down with my food as soon as I got it, and ate silently. At the school I used to go to it would never be like this, we'd never shut up at lunch.

I could hear Allen eat and frankly it was gross, but it was much grosser seeing him shoveling his food down his throat as if he hadn't eaten for months. I twitched in disgust as Lenalee smiled sheepishly. I ate my food quickly before I could lose my appetite which was going down rapidly from Allen's revolting noises. Good thing the food was excellent.

I made a quick note to never sit with Allen when he eats.

I set the plates in the dirty pile as I usually did, and waved a goodbye.

"Hey, where are you going?" Lenalee said in a motherly kind of voice. I shrugged and gave her an easy grin.

"The emergency room, I think I'll go and visit Kanda" Lenalee looked surprised for some odd reason and Allen dropped all the food in his mouth. First off eww that was not something I wanted to see out of Allen's mouth and two what's so surprising of going to visit a friend?

"No need too" I turned around quickly slightly surprised, as far as I know he's not supposed to be out of the bed for awhile. Man Kanda is one tough bastard, especially with his shoulder heavily bandaged and in a sling.

"What are you doing out of bed?!" I heard Lenalee cry in alarm. She started pushing Kanda in the direction of the hospital wing immediately.

"You're not supposed to be moving at all! You should be resting!" She scolded at him. Kanda's face turned into an annoyed frown, as I had a good presumption of what he was thinking.

Who the hell died and made you mom?

"Lenalee, back off! I'm fine" Kanda grumbled aggravated, stopping his movement making it harder for her to push him.

"But Kanda!" she yelled exasperated. He knew she did it because she was worried, but it didn't mean it didn't annoy him.

"Geez woman, I'll be fine!" Lenalee huffed and folded her arms. Secretly all men knew that when a women looks like that usually bad things usually happen. And Kanda sighed and sat down next to me as soon as I sat down, mostly trying to get the unwanted attention away from us. Honestly, I felt awkward. Mostly because one: I felt guilty and two: a lot of kids were staring.

"Look Kanda, I'm-"I was cut off by a harsh bark of words quickly.

"You aren't going to apologies; it means nothing coming from you." I was frankly speechless for a few minutes, I had nothing to say for it and I actually agreed with it as I grinned and shrugged.

"Whatever floats your boat." I replied. An idea hit me and I looked at Allen with an evil grin making him stop chewing.

"Oh and by the way Yu, Allen slept in our room on your bed." My grin widened when I saw Kanda's face go dark with fury. Allen gave me a horrified look and ran for his life leaving whatever food he had on the table. I was fairly impressed how fast Kanda could run with a wounded shoulder. I was very pleased with myself, Lenalee however was not. She frowned tapping her foot in an unpleased posture.

"That was mean Lavi." I shrugged, grabbed a dumping that Allen left behind and followed the two boys who went into the hall way, walking down I could see Kanda punching Allen on the top of the head, with quite a bit of force but still very, very amusing. Munching on the dumpling, Allen looked like he was about to cry like road dressed him up in her dresses and stripped him of his dignity.

"Danmit Lavi! I'll get you for this" I smiled kindly at him and mumbled an acknowledging noise and ate the rest of the dumpling, which made the revenge so much sweeter.

You see that Allen, I can take care of myself just fine

EOC…

Hey guys! I decided to put more humor just to give you a break, because I bet you where drowning in angst. Anyway I kept my promise, and whoever story alerted and didn't review where message. Most of those who I messaged did respond, but there were a few who didn't. (You know who you are) I am going to keep doing this, so just to warn you. Thank you for the readers who did review and who responded to my messages and hope you keep reading.

R&…you know the drill.

PS. Mitarashi Dango are dumplings on a stick and yakiniku is grilled meat (Apparently there Allen and Lavi's favorite food.)

~H.H~


	9. What Happened to my normal Saturdays

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about such late updates, there been this Plot bunny bug going around my group of friends. For right now the bug has passed on to another friend so I decided to write while the opportunity was there. So here you go my loves!

TYG…

This morning I woke up with a big smile, which made Kanda cringe. Now everyone knows that I despise mornings with a flaming passion, but I had a really good excuse for my morning cheeriness.

It was Saturday, and every one new that Saturdays were god gift to man.

So after the usual routine Kanda and I usually have, we walked towards the mess hall with a huge grin on my face and Kanda looking like I had been taken over by Aliens.

"Oi Rabbit, what's with the annoying optimism?" My grin had just gotten larger and jumped hugged Kanda making him stumble and then trying to pull me off him.

"It's Saturday Yu! How could I not be happy?" The kids who were walking towards the mess hall stopped and looked at us, mostly to see how brutal and gory my death would be. And I couldn't blame them, if anyone hugged Kanda they would probably feel the wrath of Kanda going ape shit on them.

However I'm no exception.

"Rabbit I'll give you ten seconds to run" I quickly let go of Kanda and ran like hell but not even a second later I heard his voice breaking into my hyper thoughts.

"One…Two…Ten!" He yelled, bringing out that damn sword that should have been confiscated a long time ago, and ran after me.

And lets' just say that he isn't a slow guy either.

As frightened as I was for my life I still had to say something stupid to make the chase a lot more fun.

"Yu! You need to go back to kindergarten to learn to count again!" As those words left my lips I had realized that I was a nut job and I belonged here, because something is seriously wrong with me.

"Rabbit prepare to die!" He bellowed running faster. I silently thanked whatever god was up there that I took track when I was in school, because right now it was really coming in handy.

I burst into the twin doors and jumped behind Lenalee.

"Save me Lenalee!" I sniggered a little bit after my words and Lenalee and Allen looked at me oddly at my so uncharacteristic happiness, and then at each other, then back at me again.

"Erm…Lavi are you alright" Allen questioned softly. Yup, I know that look anywhere. That is the look of question, as if to ask 'have you snapped yet?' or my favorite 'What have you smoked?'

"Never better why?" I asked, Lenalee opened her mouth to ask me another question but a growl of anger interrupted her.

"Rabbit…" Kanda seethed. I waved at him behind Lenalee, who raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hey Yu, before you poke somebody's eye out why don't you put that down neh?" I laughed nervously, making his growl turn into a snarl.

"Like fucking hell I will!" Kanda yelled, preparing to skin me like a dead rabbit. Allen sighed and Lenalee scowled at Kanda.

"Kanda stop acting like a child, and Lavi don't you have therapy in ten minutes?" I blinked at Lenalee in confusion and then the clock. I felt a groan ready to pass through my lips as I realized she was right, my mood dropped drastically and my happy smile turned into a scowl.

"I'm not going." Lenalee huffed at me, not liking the decision I suddenly made.

"Like it or not you are going, now march over there buster before I kick it there" Until now I had realized that this was what a mother was like, and frankly it was annoying but anything is better then the wrath of the Panda.

"Yeah yeah." I grumbled, heading out the twin doors of the mess hall. I headed down the left corridor, down to Dr. Reever Wenham's therapy room. Making a face in distaste, I knocked on the door and immediately hearing a man's muffled voice.

"Come in." I forced on a fake smile and opened the door, seeing a man with spiky golden brown hair and blue eyes, his face expression utter boredom but soon changed to surprise when he saw me walk through the doors.

"Oh, you must be Lavi Bookman right?" I nodded and he smiled, and patted the chair across from him.

"Well unless you want to stand I suggest you sit down." He said with a grin. I kept my smile on, but on the inside I was scowling, I hated people who pried into my life and he was no excuse either.

I shrugged and sat down, watching him bring out the stereotypical clip bored and lied back in his seat. He frowned as he looked up at me.

"I see you haven't been coming to the scheduled meetings, any particular reason?" I just gave him a bored look and shrugged.

"Didn't feel like it." Reever raised an eyebrow at me and didn't look impressed that I wasted his time, but didn't push it further like a regular therapist would.

"Alright but you know Jiji is going to know about it, when he comes to visit you today" My face paled six shades, when I heard that comment. Reever just gave me an innocent smile and said.

"You have no one to blame but yourself! This is why people usually come to therapy." What got me was that he had no remorse for the mistake I made. I glared at him and mumbled under my breath.

"Damn Australian" He just gave me an odd look and grabbed the pencil from behind his ear.

"Anyway, we originally made your therapy sessions longer but because your grandfather is coming to visit we're shortening it." He explained glancing at me then the clip bored, writing down things that I couldn't give two shits about. He looked at the clip bored and looked like he was holding in laughter.

"So, how did you piss off Kumoi?" I blinked in confusion, as he smirked at me.

"Huh?" I said dumbly, as his smirk turned into a grin.

"Well your roommates with probably the most violent kid in the whole entire center." I was slightly confused until I finally got what he meant.

"Oh you mean Yuu? He is alright I guess, minus that damn temper and sword." Reever looked at me in interest or disbelief one of the two anyway.

"No kidding? Kanda has tried to kill anyone who has ever tried to room with him, I guess Kumoi either hates you or knows you two would get along."

Damn just what I needed, the guy hating my guts for what? Saying hello to his sister?

"Yuu hasn't killed me yet so let's leave it at that" Reever hummed in agreement and wrote down on his clip bored.

"I know this might be a…sensitive subject but do you have any reason why Tyki would 'attack' you at all?" I froze slightly; he would be the last thing I would want on my mind.

"Because the asshole couldn't keep his libido in check and likes to destroy people's dignity" I told him with a sneer. I was still pretty pissed about it, even if it was his second personality…oh damn. I completely forgot that it was his second personality! I'm such a dumbass!

Suddenly Reever put his items away, I guess that meant that the session was over, wow that was quick.

"Your grandfather should be here in about five minutes, so if you want to usher Kanda out of the room I'm giving you a few minutes to do that." I gave him a quick thank you before rushing out the door, and heading to my room quickly. I opened the door and slammed it.

"What happened this time Usagi?" Kanda's facial expression looked bored, but his eyes seem to carry…worry? I started cleaning whatever mess I made on my side frantically, making Kanda sit up, probably wondering what the hell I'm doing.

"The damn Panda is apparently visiting, now you have two options Yuu –Chan, you can either get the hell out or stay but say nothing!" Kanda blinked in confusion and then frowned.

"You can't tell me to do anything, and don't call me Yu-Chan. and what the big deal? He just an old man." I paused, and slowly turned to him, my face neutral.

"He is the most frightening old man you will ever meet." Kanda lifted an eyebrow, but said nothing as I finally got my space clean. I jumped when I heard a tap on the door; I glanced at Kanda with a slightly worried look and opened the door. As expected a small old man came walking through the door into the tiny space called a room.

"Hey grandpa Jiji" I greeted, as he looked at me coldly and then his eyes glances towards Kanda. I could see from the corner of my eye that the Asian visibly stiffened, I pitied my roommate but I think I pity myself more.

"Boy, I have been told you have been skipping your therapy sessions." Well shit, I grinned sheepishly, and shrugged.

"Easy, it's not like they're going to help me anyway." I grinned nervously, as his temper started to boil almost visibly.

"You stupid child! You're here to get rid of that damn other! I suggest you start taking them before you die here." His words frightened me to no end, but I kept my grin on, my facade showing it barley bothers me.

"I'll be fine, you crusty old Panda" And as soon as those words came out of my mouth, that damn old man round house kicked me in the face, Chuck Norris has no shit on panda when it comes to martial arts. Kanda's face looks surprised but did nothing but watch as the old man dumped books beside me.

"Unless you want to fail your schooling I suggest you do your work." He advised, turning around and walked out the door. I rubbed my cheek, but smiled sadly at his coldness towards me, I guess I'm not going to get out of here any time soon if he's acting like that.

"Oi, you okay?" I heard the Japanese ask quietly. I nodded as I grabbed the bunch of books and started working on them.

"Wait you're still in school?" I looked up at Kanda's baffled expression, as I nodded again.

"Yeah, all in Honors classes too, and I've been accepted to at least 5 different Collages" Kanda looked impressed at my obviously high IQ level but then turned into a slightly irked one.

"Then why the hell do you act like a dumbass and take stupid risks!?" I just glanced at him I knew he was talking about the Tyki thing and not listening to the warnings, but I looked back at my books and shrugged.

"Because life gets you nowhere if you don't take stupid risks" Kanda was then silent, the only thing you could hear was light scratching of graphite pencil on paper.

"But stupid risks can get you killed to." He replied quietly and I smiled at him almost bitterly.

"But that's just half the fun isn't it? You have to risk it all to get it all." I let him process the opinion but came back with something I couldn't seem to reply back with.

"But in the end you lost it all didn't you" My head snapped towards his direction, stunned at the statement of me being here. Unfortunately, he was right and it was a bitter pill to swallow. I had no normality here; I have no trust with my grandfather like I had, and the life I used to have before the suicide attempt was gone and shattered into a state beyond repair

And I have nobody to blame but myself, because Deak is and always will be me.

I chuckled cynically and the smile I held was just as bitter, but I nodded in agreement. For someone who held so much anger and indifferent to everyone else, why is it that he holds the eyes of someone who cares?

"Hey Yuu, Why are you here?" My emerald eyes locked on with his midnight blue ones. The Japanese youth was silent until he took a breath, relaxed slightly and looked up at the ceiling.

"I never wanted to be close to people, I have been convincing myself that people are bellow me since the day my brother killed my parents." He paused, almost as if he was unsure of what to say next.

"So acting violent kept people away from me, it was simple…that is until that was who I became. Some guy from my Kendo class teased me because my hair was long and apparently I looked like a chick, my temper flared and beat the shit out of him and in result I had broken a rib and it had a punctured lung almost killing him."

He looked back at me again searching for any signs of fear or hesitation on my part before continuing.

"Although this wasn't the first time I had been caught with violent tendencies, that one was one of the worst, hence almost taking a life because of my temper. I showed little compassion towards his beaten up form, but I passed a cell phone to a random guy and told him to call the hospital because I didn't want to be charged for murder."

Kanda relaxed further and continued to look at me, his eyes locking on to mine once again.

"The judge had given me two options; I come here or I rot in a jail cell." His facial expression never changed neither did his eye movement.

"I wanted to tell them I'd rather burn children then go here but my foster father told me to come here instead, hence I was forced here instead." I was quite amazed by Kanda then being afraid. I guess because he hadn't tried to hack my head off as of yet but maybe it's because maybe we have a lot more in common then I originally thought.

"So, how long have you been here?" I asked my curiosity obvious. He paused and then looked at the bed side table where he had his calendar and started at it calculating the days he's been here.

"About four years ago, I was sixteen when I got here" I nodded my head. But in my mind, I realized that I'll be here for a very long time.

Kanda sat up off the bed, walking the short distance; he grabbed the wrist with the repulsive scar that was no longer covered and looked at it with a frown.

"Was this worth it?" I was speechless, and I had every right to be. His movements were giving off vibes that he shouldn't be capable of having. I bit my lip, and avoided eye contact. Good god, am I in some cheesy romance movie?

"Are you really that lonely?" I wasn't sure how to respond to him, and I hated how feminine I felt at this particular moment. A sad smile crept upon my face as I looked up at him and nodded.

"Believe it or not, I kind of am" His almond eyes held compassion, but his voice was the exact opposite.

"Fucking moron, have you looked around you yet? You're anything but alone." Jesus H Christ what the hell is going on? This is not my roommate I'm pretty sure of that.

My mind went completely blank as I felt his fingers burry into my hair and his lips descend onto mine.

God damn what happened to my normal Saturdays?

EOC…

Alright I certainly was not expecting it to end this way, but it happened. I actually surprised myself that this is how I ended the chapter because I was going to do this in another chapter but yeah there we go. Though next chapter I think I might continue with the same day instead of moving into a new one like I usually do, but I might not depending on how my mood is.

Anyway you know the drill and you know what happens if you just favorite and no review. Speaking of which I had messaged quite a few people and most of them have messaged back and I thank those few for responding, but there were at least five people who didn't and you know who you are.

I Love that you guys review and I appreciate them and you! So my luvs R&R

Also if someone says to go see a therapist say no because that's code name for The Rapist, So say no kiddies!


	10. Awkward mornings and crafty therapists

I hated to admit it, but that morning was incredibly awkward. After the kiss, Kanda just walked out the door with not one damn explanation of why he did it and didn't come back until a certain hour, but he was practically dragged back by one of the late night supervisors. Howard Link I think the name was.

But what pissed me off the most was he woke up much earlier then I did and when I woke up I noticed he gave me glance and almost literally ran out the door, he wouldn't even utter a goddamn good morning for Christ sake!

I walked down towards the mess hall as usual that morning, but the only difference was that Kanda wasn't next to me. I walked in ordered a random ass fruit, and sat next to Allen and Lenalee in silence and guess what? No goddamn Kanda.

"Hey, Lavi have you seen Kanda at all?" Lenalee asked in slight concern of the Japanese boys' disappearance. I just shrugged and hid my face in my arms, tired as hell from thinking about it all night and not getting any answers. Damnit am I really in the crazy house or am I back in school?

"Lavi…Are you okay? You don't look so hot." The English boy said cautiously, then flinching lightly as I shot him a glare that I hoped told him 'just shut up' and thankfully he did he didn't say one word, and funny enough neither did Lenalee.

I looked at the time grumpily and glared at the clock, knowing I had to be with Dr. Wenham again. I stood up and walked out of the mess hall without my usual goodbyes but I was in a very, very shitty mood and I didn't give a damn. Walking down towards the oak door a knocked once hearing an acknowledgment from him and opened the door.

"Hey just in time too. So did Jiji scare you into coming?" He asked in a teasing tone, I just shrugged and sat down boneless feeling mentally exhausted and well…just tired all together. Dr. Wenham frowned at the display; I had a feeling he was going to bring it up, when I really didn't want him to.

"What's eating you kid?" He asked, relaxing in his chair looking at me in curiosity. I grunted, sinking further in my chair. I almost wanted to laugh at the question; there are many things almost too many to count.

"Nothing really, just roommate problems. You know how it is." He made a noise of agreement, as he wrote down on his clip bored, and nodded. He stopped and looked at me.

"What's he doing?" I know it's his job to ask questions and pry into other people's business but I was not in the mood to deal with it, and I certainly did not want to tell him about kiss.

"You're mom." I almost burst out laughing as he looked at me shock, obviously not expect the insult. He frowned defiantly not amused at my crude joke, but hey it lifted my day slightly.

"Very funny, who knew you were a comedian?" He stated sarcastically, making me smirk slightly and his frown deepened. I knew I was just pushing his buttons but hey, I needed to make someone miserable.

"I know I'm just naturally talented." He rolled his eyes, and put down his clip bored to lean back.

"Man, Kanda must have really done something horrible if you're picking on the poor therapist." My mood darkened again as soon as Kanda`s name was spoken, which perked up Reever's interests by a lot.

"Hoho! I hit the nail on the head huh? Comon kido spill." I just scowled at the now grinning therapist, while slouching in my seat. Hey I'm a tough nut to crack. Damn nosey goddamn therapist.

"Bite me; I don't want to tell you." Reever just lifted an eyebrow and wrote things down on the clip bored. My natural curiosity kicked in as my eyes locked onto the clip bored, wondering just what exactly he was writing down.

"Oi, what are you writing down?" The man looked up from the clip bored, to look at me, it made slightly nervous seeing the light bulb practically above his head.

"Alright kid, I'll show you what's on the bored but only if you tell me what's up with you and Kanda, seem fair?" Damnit, he's using my curiosity against me, the crafty bastard.

"Fine." He leaned forward slightly and I took a breath thinking of ways to bide me time of telling him. Although I wasn't really worried of him telling anybody, I'm just worried that he's anti gay and well bash the bible in my face and start screaming 'may the power of Christ compel you!'

I sighed knowing that I can't really go back the deal and took one last deep breath before telling him what had been bugging him.

"well…er…he…sorta…kissed me. I said in a quiet mumble but apparently loud enough for him to hear as his eyes grew wide, obviously Kanda was defiantly not that kind of guy to just up and kiss someone.

"Holy shit Kanda!? As in Yu Kanda?!" I was slightly surprised that the therapist would actually swear. that is until I realized he was defiantly not any normal therapist.

"Yeah yeah shut up; now tell me whats on the goddamn clip bored." I demanded, as he calmed down slightly, and grinned as he gave me the clip bored. As soon as my gaze landed on the clip bored, my eyes went blank, not believing what I am seeing.

There was nothing written on the paper except for doodles of Hello Kitty, some random swirly things, and funny enough, a cartoon version of Kumoi with a rope around his neck and X marks as his eyes. My blank expression turned to anger as I realized I've been cheated, he made me spill something so damn personal and in return all I see was doodles. He suddenly looked nervous, as my face changed expressions.

"H-hey, I know it was a dirty trick but hey! Don't you a little better?" Ah, now I see why he's a therapist. He's a crafty sneaky little bastard who gets the answers he wants. Not even looking at him, I got up from my seat and just left, I may not be as violent as Deak but that doesn't mean I won't punch the shit out of people.

I heard Deak's voice in the back of my mind, obviously happy at the anger and frustration I was feeling. Usually the violence was Deak's job, but I think today we can switch roles.

As I entered the room I punched the wall right next to my bed. My knuckles cracked and the skin ripped after the third or fourth punch to the wall. After I got bored of punching the wall, I stated bumping my head on the wall, I'll admit I looked like a retard doing this but I really don't give two shits.

"What the hell are you doing?" I froze instantly, hearing the familiar voice of none other then Yu Kanda. I decided to continue beating the wall with my head, hoping that maybe he'll go away after a few more blows to the head. Unlikely but what the hell.

"Go away." I mumbled, not stopping the pace as I continued to lose more precious brain cells. I heard him sigh irritably as he usually does, as he walked closer. Grabbing the caller of my shirt, which effectively stopped me from killing whatever sanity I had left but also crushing my windpipe. Man, what an asshole.

"Any more brain cells and you'll be stupid." And with that he let me go, followed by an awkward silence which could make anyone uncomfortable. Deciding to fill in the silence I decided to say the once thing that came to mind.

"Gay baby has been born." Okay not the most smartest thing, but hey I banged my head against the wall, so give me some credit here. I heard Kanda sputter, his eyes wide while his left eye twitched rapidly.

"What the fu-Are you kidding me!?" Well at least the awkwardness is gone, for that frustration I am going to make that asshole suffer. Grinning stupidly, I sat down on the bed as I rocked back and forth slightly, as the next thing I said was the stupidest thing yet.

" Aha! I see now, you don't have anger problems, you're just a Pmsing geisha!" Note to self, shut the fuck up. From just sitting here I could see him going to shock, to mad, to pissed, to just plain livid.

"What the fuck did you just say?" His voice was low but dangerous, making chills go down my spine and my smile waver. I went way too far, so in all simplicities: I'm so screwed.

"I'm just kidding Yu! No need to take it so…what are doing?" As I was about to play it off, my voice seemed to hit a high octave as I saw him draw out his sword, which I thought was highly unnecessary but I still have to remember why the hell he was here.

"Do you have any idea what you just said to me?" His tone kept the same as the back of my mind I could hear Deak laughing hysterically in the back of my mind congratulating me on my dumbfuckery. I'll admit, Deak is right on this one. I practically just called my roommate a Japanese whore…technically speaking.

I laughed nervously as he advanced, having that dangerous glint in his eye. And frankly, I knew I was fucked.

"L-look Yu I was just kidding!" I stuttered, getting out of the bed and plastering myself against the wall, being that there was nowhere to run because of the limited space. I felt like the rabbit cornered by the fox, as he advanced. Impaling the sword into the wall, I was defiantly cornered. Although his eyes held mischievousness instead of anger, the danger I felt was still there, which scared the crap out of me. His face was so close to mine I could feel our breaths mingle, which made me flush. As I his lips were about to touch mine I heard a knock on the door. Making Kanda pull away, and growl in irritation.

"Who is it?" He yelled, making the person from the other side sigh, obviously exasperated.

"Geeze Kanda it's just me and Lenalee. We came to see how you and Lavi have been doing." I recognized that to be Allen's voice. Kanda moved away sheathing his sword, and I silently thanked whatever god was up there that they interrupted whatever was about to happen.

Kanda opened the violently, almost ripping the door off its hinges as his usual sour mood came back. I could see the British boy glance at the sword nervously, and then to me. Which if I may add is still petrified and clinging to the wall.

"Hey BaKanda! You better not have done anything stupid to Lavi, because that would probably add another year to stay here." Allen warned, making the Japanese hothead to growl furiously, but staying silent for a minute while crossing his arms.

"Stupid rabbit is lucky you came or I was about to skin him." I almost snorted at that comment. Oh yes Kanda, but I think you were about to eat me then skin me, I frowned lightly, god that sounded wrong. Lenalee's eyes glanced at me in worry, which I hated. Lenalee shouldn't have to worry about me, especially if no one else bothers to. Flashing her a grin, I wrapped one arm around Kanda's neck in a playful manner, so that I could show her I was fine.

"Naw, he loves me too much to kill me." Maybe that wasn't the brightest thing to say, especially in my current situation with him, but right now I didn't want Lenalee to worry so I would say anything to perk her up a bit. And fortunately it worked, her eyes brightened in happiness as she saw my playful mood come back again. Kanda however narrowed his eyes as he reached for his sword that I seemed to be best friends with.

"Baka Usagi, I'll give you three seconds to take your arm off me." Almost immediately, I retracted my hand. But it seemed so unlike me to just leave him alone as I then hugged him, my body practically slouching on his. Which made Lenalee and Allen giggle at the friendly sight, but made Kanda twitch in annoyance as he began to unsheathe that damn sword.

"Usagi…" he mumbled dangerously as I knew that was my warning sign to run like hell, I laughed nervously as I got off him and started inching towards the door. Smiling brightly at the two I put my hand on the door knob that was now in reach as Kanda's aura seemed dark.

"Well it was great seeing you two visit but I gotta run…um…Bye!" I said as I ran out the door and dashed. Have I ever mentioned that I love track and filed?

"Usagi!" I heard Kanda roar as I jumped into the nearest broom closet I could find. I scowled as I realized that I'm going to be here for I while.

"By the look of it, I'm going to die early." I mumbled as I kept quiet, not exactly wanting to die by the end of Kanda's sword. Note to self: Keep your damn mouth shut.

EOC….

Hey guys! Sorry about the super late update, I got attacked by fluffy plot bunnies! Good thing I had a grenade to blow those fluffy bastards to pieces! Anyway if anyone has notice that the writing has been cleaned up a bit, I want to give credit to by new and very lovely beta reader TheyCallMeDeath. Thank you!

Well you know what to do my lovelies! R&R!


	11. Deak

Today was going to be a bad day, I could just feel it. I had woken up to a beating with a pillow, and found out that Allen had somehow snuck into my dorm and decided to wake me up the worst way possible. Of course justice was served as Yu had woken up to a un manly cry and decided to chase to stupid bean sprout out of our room with mugen. God I love that guy sometimes.

The reason why I was so pissy was because I only had about three hours of hellish sleep as Deak made sleep harder and harder to do every night. Although his favourite one always seemed to be the day when Tyki had...well yeah. God if Deak was another person and so was Tyki's...black side; they would make the best sadistic couple ever. I groaned as I tried to smother myself with a pillow, I lifted my head slightly to check the little red numbers on the clock and I twitched irritably.

"Who the hell gets up at 6:00?" I grumbled unhappily, as Kanda walked in and raised an eyebrow. Probably at my dishevelled appearance, which my red hair made me look as if my head was on fire and the bags under my eyes weren't attractive either I guessed.

"You look like shit." Were Kanda's kind and oh so loving words to me. I shot him a glare and once again tried to smother myself with the pillow. He sighed as he grabbed my bag and threw it at me, which a surprised grunt left my lips.

"Get up, you're awake anyway." I produce a muffled whine; I really didn't want to get up. A bad day was starting to form and I knew it was only going to get worse.

"But Yu." It was a plead, as in 'If you love me you won't make me.' However with Kanda showing any kind of love would be trying to get love out of a dead cat. Yeah no such luck.

"Get your stupid lazy ass up, Jerry will already be up so we'll get fed early." Rolling off the bed ungracefully, I dragged myself into the shower with my things and shot Kanda another glare which he returned full force. Oh god I'm going to kill Allen in the worst way possible.

After my shower I was at least somewhat presentable, and walked out the door with Kanda in tow. It was silent which was good because today I was not in the mood for talking. Kanda shot me a questioning look at my rare silence and probably obvious grumpiness.

"It's going to be a bad day." A look of understanding crossed his face but a "tch" was the only noise that came from him. Reaching the mess hall, my day had gotten a tad bit better as the smell of Jerry's cooking filled the large space. Jerry smiled brightly as he saw us and yelled out our orders to the back without us even saying anything. God bless this man. About 15 minutes later both our dishes were done as we sat down at a table in the back corner were we all usually sit now. For me this is all starting to catch up as I hate to admit it but...I miss my old life. As shallow as it sounds I pretty much had it all there. I was popular, if I ran for valedictorian good chances are I could have won, I had a decent job, had my own car, and my virginity was still there. Whatever good mood I had crumbled, as I realized what I just lost just because Deak got out of hand. The worst part of it was that gramps doesn't visit as often as I thought, knowing I had shamed the old man. All of a sudden I'm not hungry anymore.

"You're emo is ruining my appetite Usagi." Kanda sounded annoyed as it usually did, but I could hear the curiosity in his voice. I didn't look up at him and just kept picking at my food and grunted a reply back my eyes flickered towards him as I saw his usual frown, but his eyes held concern.

"What's wrong?" It almost sounded like a demand when he spoke. I looked up at him and shrugged, putting a piece of food into my mouth. He huffed, and that usually was a sign he was getting extra irritated and might beat me with Mugen. Being that I like to stay unharmed I decided it would be wise to tell him.

"I guess I'm just home sick." I mumbled as Kanda stayed silent, which was something I hoped for but It was awkward and for me unpleasant. I looked at the clock and noticed that people started flooding in, including Lenalee and that annoying brat that likes to beat people with pillows. I got up as I muttered a goodbye, It would probably be better if I went to group therapy early. Miranda hates it when people come in late but the poor girl never says anything about it. I reached the room fairly quickly and as I guessed I was the only one in the room. Closing my eyes and relaxing slightly on the chairs that were already laid out I was determined to catch up on the sleep that was so rudely taken away by the white haired shit.

What I guessed was fifteen minutes later I heard the door shut and footsteps coming closer. My guess was that it was Ms. Lotto, and it is a sensible guess since the supervisors are supposed to be here when or before the people do. The footsteps faltered, I guess she was surprised to see me seems sensible enough. However what I heard was not exactly what I wanted to wake up to.

"Hello Lovely, pleasure to see you again." My eyes snapped open as I looked in the direction of the voice. A tall Portuguese man that seemed to haunt my dreams, stood with a smirk on his face. However what made my blood run cold was that his eyes weren't a chocolate brown, they were a honey yellow.

I stood up quickly and stumbled backwards, a lump was stuck in my throat and all I heard was my heart pounding in my chest. He stepped closer, the damned smirk plastered on his face and his eyes held mischievous intent which sent alarm bells in my head. It was getting harder to breathe as I realized I was having a panic attack, but could you blame me? I tried to move back but I could only go so far before my back hit the wall. I felt pathetic as I realized I was probably going to be raped again; all I could do was look away as all reason and self-control died only rising panic which was never good in situations since I could never think straight.

'_Lavi, I can help you.' _Oh god not now, please not now! This is not the time for him now.

'_I'll protect you; I'll keep you safe I promise.' _**Promises mean shit to you why should I trust you?**

'_Let me be your reason, just close your eyes and let me deal with him.' _ **That doesn't sound too bad, don't disappoint me Deak, please I beg you. **Was the last thought before I let myself drift and let him deal with this bullshit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Deak's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A cruel smirk had placed on my lips as I had finally taken control once again. I could feel the Portuguese sandwich our body or right now my body. However here is where Lavi and I are two different people, I won't roll over and spread my legs like a whore. Although the man's weight was superior, the element of surprise however was mine. He pulled me into a rough kiss, which was where I would strike first and biting his lower lip hard. I could taste the metallic tang of blood, which obviously surprised him as he stumbled backwards slightly. My smirk shifted into a grin as kicked his side, and skidded until he hit the next corner. I leaned back against the wall, with my arms crossed the grin only grew wider as his expression changed to shocked to displease in a matter of seconds.

"Oh Tyki, with me it will take much more to get ass then it will with that pathetic moron" My voice was mocking, which seemed to make him even more angry, perfect. However my grin disappeared as he gave me an amused smile, although he was clutching his side which made me slightly happy. My eyes flickered towards the desk of that pesky woman of this stupid therapy thing, and noticed there was nothing really dangerous except for a paperweight which is really stupid for anyone to have in the crazy house, but what would I know they only gave that stupid Asian a sword didn't they?

"Ah, so you're the other as they call us?" My eyes narrowed, his voice sounded entertained which didn't please me at all. I plastered on a carefree grin, before moving towards Lotto's desk and hiding the soon – to – be weapon behind my back making sure my movement was as fluid and unsuspecting as possible, which had worked well since he obviously thought nothing of it. He hummed sounding pleased with either himself or the situation I don't know but I let it slide studying him as he started standing straighter, his smile taken a sadistic twist to it which fascinated me for some odd reason.

"Lavi was defiantly entertaining; however I think I find you much more appealing, despite what my 'white' side says." I think my face dropped when I heard that. I'd pretty much kill him, if he stepped a tad bit closer but he stopped and stayed where he was. I was not amused, and my face showed it while adding a crossing of the arms.

"Oh? How so?" I growled out with annoyance, how stupid is this man? Or do they both have a think for red heads? Most likely he is just fucked up beyond belief. He just gave me a smile and stared at me with piercing gold eyes before then speaking.

"You're hate and violence is delicious." He said in a seductive growl, which disgusted me but an idea crawled into my head as I fought off my own sadistic grin and turned it into a seductive smirk, grabbing the paper weight my right and walking over to him slowly. Which made him very happy it appears and seeing him happy makes me very unhappy. As soon as my chest pressed against his, I grabbed his collar with my left hand to bring him eye level with me.

"Oh then you`re going to love this." I said as a smashed the heavy paper weight into the side of his face, right below the temple, which sent his head to connect with the chair while gashing his forehead badly and ended up with a sickening crack as his head connected with marble ground and his wound bleeding more, knocking him out cold. A chuckle left my lips as I found this hilarious as he bled on the white floor, not sure if it was because he came out of the hospital or if it was because he fell for my plan like a mindless puppet, maybe it was both but I didn`t care. Lavi and I got what we wanted, all that was left to do was finish off what I started. However the door opened and the sound of horrified gasps and gagging sounds caught my attention, making me stop what I was about to do. It didn`t please me of course, but things could get real ugly if I continued, not that it wouldn`t already but it would make things much worse. I played a cold smirk on my face as I passed the people who parted like the red sea, giving me a surge of power and dominance. Passing the supervisor of this group a gave her a evil smirk which obviously frightened as I bent down slightly.

"Thanks for the paperweight." And with that I put the bloodied object in her palm as she stared at it in horror. Since I have nothing better to do, I think I'll visit that Japanese annoyance and this time give him what he deserves, which will be much more brutal then what Tyki received. I hummed in thought of what to do as I entered the elevator; a good mind fuck would probably harm the boy more. As I witnessed he seems to have feelings for my alter ego, which made a perfect stricken spot and would kill him faster then any beating would. Besides being that he is so anger management he has probably been in more fistfights then I have in a month.

Reaching the room that Lavi had forced himself to call home and walked in. Kanda was lying lazily on his bed and staring at the ceiling that is until I walked and he turned his attention toward me calmly. I wanted to smirk, because he obviously thought I was Lavi. But to keep the mood I kept a straight face so that it would be an amusing reaction.

"You're back already, what did you're stupidity scare everyone into leaving early?" I shrugged with a bored look on my face I dumped myself on Lavi's bed and using my hands as a pillow. I didn't relax however as I was cautious to move fast if he planned on jumping me.

"No, but almost killing one of the patents here did obviously." With that Kanda looked alarmed and sat up quickly, his face turned to confusion, to understanding to anger in about 5 seconds realizing that it's not Lavi he was talking to.

"What are you doing here?" He snarled, grabbing his sword in reflex. I put my hands on front of me as a mock gesture that I mean not harm...Physical harm anyway. I put a lazy grin of my face, which only seemed to make the Japanese boy angrier.

"Hey now, Lavi just gave free range is all." The short tempered moron shook his head furiously in complete denial. I could understand why he didn't believe me but it was somewhat the truth, some minor details had been omitted but he didn't need to know that.

"I don't believe that for a second, you lying bastard!" I just shrugged, and sat up giving him a mischievous which by the look on his face, added to the many things on the list that he did not like about me. I could see silver as he started pulling the sword out of the sheath, which didn't faze me one bit because if he attacks me Lavi will also be paying for it and two I tried to kill him from the beginning.

''Believe what you want, but the only way I can gain control over his body is if he lets me." I slid of the bed and leaned against the wall near the door while still being able to face him. His expression was obvious of the inner turmoil inside his head, he didn't want to believe it but it looks like he'll have to.

"Then give the idiot his body back, you not wanted here." I barked out a laugh when I heard that. Of course I wasn't wanted, but this is what makes it so much fun for me. I put a feigned hurt expression, and ran my fingers from the corner of my eye and down my cheek as a symbol for tear, while trying to keep the smile off my face.

"Aw! I'm hurt Yu, how could you say something like that?" I saw him flinch as I used his name while at the same time growling, his face going into a cherry red and by the look of it he was about to pop a blood vessel. Oh god this has never been so much fun.

"Don't call me that you bastard!" the Japanese boy yelled furiously, I let a small grin play upon my face and my mind doing a happy dance as I hit the boys sore spot. I had been right about Lavi being his weak spot, which was kind of pathetic. I mean they met each other not that long ago and he feels lust for the idiot. God even the anger management kids are dense.

"Alright Kanda." It was kind of snappy, but if his idiocies continue most likely it would rub off on me and I would rather keep my IQ as high as possible.

"You want Lavi back right? But tell me Kanda, why do you want him back?" I put in curious tone, although I already knew the answer I just like making it more difficult for Japanese boy. Kanda growled, trying to be threatening but his little debate still continues in his mind.

"Oh! It's because you like him isn't it? Oh Kanda." I tisked as if I was disappointed and took a short trip back to Lavi's bed. It was a ballsy move because Kanda looked as if he was about to run me through with that sword.

"I mean give me a break, you think he likes you?" I let out a harsh laugh, it was amusing to see his face as it seemed to drop, but he quickly covered it with his usual angry expression.

"Shut up! Just give Lavi back!" He yelled, swiftly coming to put his damn sword to my neck. However normal people would have been frightened at something so hostile, I actually burst out laughing which has obviously not pleased the Asian one bit.

"Do you seriously think I'm threatened? Let me break it down for you, you brainless moron. I know you won't kill me because I'm pretty much taking you little lover boys' body and you would be doing me a huge favour because I've been trying to kill the moron from the beginning."

I felt a sharp pain in my stomach as I felt temporarily winded, as the asshole punched me in the stomach. I looked at him slightly surprised as I had stupidly enough not expected the hit.

"Maybe not but I'll beat till the inch of your life until you give him back." I scowled; I had a guess that he wasn't bluffing either. Damnit I was enjoying my rare amount of freedom, which I rightly deserved being that I saved Lavi's sorry ass from that damn rapist.

"Fine, you can have your pathetic Lavi back" I sneered, pushing lightly on the sword so that I don't cut myself on the sharp blade. I gave him an evil grin as I decided to warn him, just to put that little seed of fear in his tiny brain.

"Just so you know Yu – Chan, The more freedom I have, the more permanent I am." And with that i faded back into the blackness where I was born.

EOC...

Gah! Sorry about the late update, my laptop for about four months and I had to re write this chapter which was already done before my laptop broke. Thankfully my Lovely computer genius was able to fix it so I can get back to writing. Besides I missed you guys. I'll be honest, I haven't gotten started on the 12th chapter but I'm, getting there so don't worry! Anyway you guys know the drill!

R&R!


End file.
